My favourite game
by cocobain
Summary: Hermione Granger abandonó la Orden del Fénix tras la guerra y con buenos motivos, seis años después el ministro de magia pide su arresto y el encargado de llevarla a la carcel será Sirius Black, el único problema es...que no quiere hacerlo.
1. La ladrona

_My favourite game_

_Capítulo 1: la ladrona._

Cuando la guerra acabó la paz no fue el regalo tras ella, se había perdido demasiado, sobre todo vidas y dinero, el odio y la ira regía al pueblo mágico, el ministerio no se había disuelto pero pocos valientes quedaban en él, la orden del fénix, más bien, lo que quedaba de ella, constituía un foco importante dentro de la comunidad, no eran muchos los que la apoyaban pero eran más que el resto de partidos en los que se habían ido uniendo el pueblo mágico, con el paso del tiempo ciertas reglas se instauraron en la comunidad y empezaba a verse una cierta reconstrucción y rutina en todo aquel lío, y por su puesto la orden del fénix estaba al pie del cañón.

Alastor Moody se había convertido en el jefe, su mano derecha era Sirius Black, la izquierda Remus Lupin, y el resto de la orden estaban disueltos por todo el ministerio, desde que acabó la guerra no hubieron más pérdidas, sólo un desertor, Hermione Granger, y Alastor sabía que a aquella sensacional bruja no le faltaban motivos, pero ella le estaba dejando sin excusas para arrestarla y finalmente...

-venga ya Alastor!!-Sirius Black no podía creer la foto que le acababan de dejar en la mesa.

-lo siento Sirius, yo soy consciente de...-el jefe de la orden negó con la cabeza-créeme solo le quiero dar un aviso, que se corte un poco, scrimgehuor me presiona, confío en que se le pase en cuanto sepa que le hemos dado el aviso, o que ha pasado unos días entre rejas, ten cuidado Black, sabes lo inteligente que es, es muy hábil en los duelos y sobre todo es buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sabes que no tendrá piedad y vigilad vuestras varitas, ya sabéis que se ha convertido en una ladrona muy hábil-

-no puedes reconsiderarlo?-preguntó Remus- no se, quizás consigamos hablar con ella y no hará falta abrirle un expediente-

-scrimgehuor ya tiene un expediente sobre ella, no se olvida de lo que le hizo, y además ella no quiere que lo olvide-dijo Alastor mirando la foto de Hermione, la chica aparecía andando en pleno centro de Londres, con unos vaqueros desgastados que le venían algo grandes, un suéter negro con capucha encima de uno gris de cuello alto, el pelo se lo había tintado de negro, lo llevaba largo y recogido en una coleta, hacia seis años que no la veían cara a cara, y esa foto tan reciente...cuando se la entregó un auror, Alastor tardó menos de un segundo en reconocerla, a pesar de que estaba pillada de perfil.

-tened cuidado, no creo que a vosotros os quiera hacer daño, Hermione no es mala persona pero...no le faltan motivos para acabar con cada uno de nosotros, a mi no me faltarían, y por favor la mayor discreción, no quiero que mucha gente se entere. Le debemos mucho.-el jefe hizo una pausa- bien, sabemos que cada miércoles va al café Toulusse, no sabemos exactamente para qué, aunque tenemos algunas teorías de que allí recibe algunos encargos, pero ese no es nuestro objetivo, tan sólo traedla-

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin abandonaron el despacho de Alastor y se miraron.

-como odio esto, ni siquiera él quiere hacerlo y yo no me veo capaz de ponerle la mano encima-dijo Remus.

-lo intentaremos primero por las buenas, le explicaremos que sólo es un aviso, algo de apariencias...-dijo Sirius.

-se reirá en nuestra cara-

-probablemente-

-cómo crees que debemos proceder a su arresto?-preguntó Remus mientras los dos merodeadores se dirigían a la salida.

-entre muggles, para que no se atreva a desaparecer, Hermione jamás haría algo que pusiera en peligro la comunidad mágica-

-espero que tengas razón-Remus suspiró.

-se dedica al robo-

-en principio, los muggles están escandalizados con la cantidad de obras de arte que desaparecen, pero...y si se ha dedicado a algo más?-

-eso ahora mismo no lo podemos saber-

Encontraron a Hermione unas manzanas antes de el café Toulusse, iba vestida con vaqueros una sudadera negra y un gorro blanco con el pelo suelto, no parecía que llevara la varita por ninguna parte, giró una esquina a la izquierda, en un principio los dos pensaron que se desviaba de su rumbo y cuando la siguieron a ese callejón sin salida se encontraron atrapados, la chica estaba detrás de ellos.

-vaya vaya-escucharon los dos merodeadores-mirad que buenas y fieles compañías-se giraron y vieron a Hermione frente a ellos cruzada de brazos-creo que lo advertí claramente cuando me fui del despacho de Scrimgehuor, no me molestéis y yo no os las hago pasar putas-

- sabes que venimos mandados-dijo Sirius.

-qué dóciles os habéis vuelto todos-dijo la chica paseando su mirada por los dos merodeadores, Hermione había crecido, ya tenía 23 años y los dos merodeadores sabían que esa chica nunca había tenido pájaros en la cabeza- está bien os doy dos opciones, os causáis vosotros mismos las heridas y volvéis al despacho de ojoloco con vuestros respectivos rabos entre las piernas y hacéis una buena actuación...-dijo la chica sonriendo-o...dos os corto los rabos y volvéis con un miembro menos al ministerio-

-podrías al menos escucharnos un momento-probó Remus, Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-oh, venga, por lo menos que no quede, por mi parte siempre me ha gustado enseñar modales a los que carecen de ellos, escucho-

-tenemos que arrestarte, llevarte al ministerio, un par de días, para que los ánimos de scrimgehuor se apacigüen-Hermione alzó las cejas ante lo que Sirius le decía.- que te vea y te soltamos con un aviso, y los siguientes movimientos hazlos de manera discreta y...-

-si pudiera dejar mi profesión mejor no?-dijo la morena, los dos merodeadores fueron a asentir aunque pensaron que era mejor no decir nada.-generalmente pego en la cara, poneros un ojo morado y el labio partido y bastará, recuerdos al querido ministro y decidle que si no quiere que le raje el otro ojo que me deje en paz-

-Hermione tenemos que llevarte, o por las buenas o por las malas-Hermione se giró de nuevo y se encogió de hombros, puso los brazos extendidos y esperó, Sirius y Remus se miraron.

-a que esperáis? No llevo la varita y no puedo desaparecer, seis años sin veros el pelo hace que una se confíe-dijo ella chascando la lengua, Remus murmuró un hechizo y los brazos de Hermione quedaron atados a su espalda, el licántropo se adelantó para llevarla escoltada y sus sentidos de lobo le alertaron tarde del movimiento de la chica, le pegó una patada en el vientre y después lo tiró al suelo, en un momento se vio con un pie en la garganta y Hermione de pie mirando a Sirius.

-ni un movimiento por que te juro que le rompo la nuez, quizás le rompa el cuello, o simplemente siga apretando hasta que se ahogue-

-Hermione por favor, no nos des un motivo para darte caza, sabes que entonces tendrías que huir-

-huir? Quién te dice que vayas a vivir tu también? Quién dice que le de tiempo a Alastor para avisar de que no habéis vuelto de la misión, se donde vive cada persona-

-tu no eres así-dijo Sirius clavando la mirada gris en la chica que tenía frente a sí.

-pues no me obligues!!!-fue entonces cuando Remus reaccionó hizo a Hermione perder el equilibrio y Sirius lanzó un Desmaius.

-estás loco? Sabes la suerte que hemos tenido?-dijo el merodeador de ojos grises acercándose a la chica.

-no tanta, olí el miedo, sino jamás me hubiera atrevido-los dos merodeadores se apresuraron a levantarla-de lo que tuvimos suerte es de que no llevara varita-

Cuando llegaron al ministerio entraron por una de tantas puertas secretas que Dumbledore y la orden se habían encargado de poner durante la guerra, Alastor les esperaba en el pasillo y se acercó en cuanto les vio, Sirius llevaba a Hermione en brazos.

-ha tenido que ser por las malas-dijo Remus, el jefe asintió.

-no llevaba la varita, pero creo que va armada-dijo Sirius que palpaba algo duro en el costado izquierdo de la chica, Alastor le subió la sudadera, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca y por encima unos agarres de cuero que envolvían un cuchillo, Alastor se lo quitó y lo miró detenidamente.

-no lleva nada más?-preguntó Remus.

-creo que no-dijo el jefe de aurores-llevémosla a las...ya sabéis donde llevarla-seguía examinando el cuchillo. Sirius y Remus se pararon y lo miraron.-no se si...-

-no lo hagas-dijo Sirius-si encontramos algo en ese cuchillo...-Alastor se guardó el cuchillo en la túnica y reemprendieron la marcha, llevaron a Hermione a las celdas lo más discretamente que pudieron, cuando la tumbaron y cerraron la puerta, desde fuera y entre los barrotes le lanzaron un hechizo revitalizador que la dejó dormida, aunque suponían que no tardaría en despertarse.

-a quién avisamos?-preguntó Remus.

-yo que se-dijo Alastor al que el tema le molestaba sobremanera- sería cruel que la vieran todos los que ella odia encerrada, más que nada porque luego para sacarla, si monta algún escándalo no podré, la gente me pondrá objeciones y podría llegar ha oídos de Scrimgehuor.

-Arthur Weasley tendrá que saberlo-dijo Sirius torciendo el morro- ya sabéis que se lo cuenta todo a su mujer y Molly es la indiscreta-

-si ve a Ron o a Harry...- Remus Lupin advirtió como la chica se movía, pero tan sólo cambió de posición.

Kingsley shakelbolt apareció en ese momento junto a ellos.

-es ella?-preguntó el auror-no puedo creerlo, tan fácil ha sido?-

-no llevaba la varita pero está en plena forma, créenos, no nos hemos ido sin golpes-dijo Remus.

-lo siento, aunque no puedo decir que no me alegre, yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe sobre lucha, como a vosotros dos, pero ella resultó ser la mejor-dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-Kingsley por favor ves a avisar a Scrimgehuor y a Arthur Weasley-pidió Moody mientras lanzaba miradas a la chica, el auror asintió y desapareció de nuevo.

-¿qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Sirius.

-no lo se, espero que Scrimgehuor no le ponga cargos-contestó Alastor.

-ningún tribunal la condenaría-aseguró Sirius- todo el mundo sabe lo que le pasó por la negligencia del ministro, media orden, y todos los aurores-

-pero no puede hacer lo que le de la gana!!! Cada gobernante muggle se nos echará encima, empiezan a sospechar!! La niña no se limita a robar en Inglaterra-

-han pasado seis años no creéis que nuestra deuda ya está saldada?- los tres hombres se giraron para ver a Arthur y a Scrimgehuor-digo, lleva seis años haciendo lo que le da la gana y yo pasaré el resto de mi vida con un corte en la cara-siguió el ministro, Sirius estuvo apunto de soltar una barbaridad, pero un cuchillo se cruzó en su camino, rozándole el pelo y finalmente clavándose en la pared muy cerca de Arthur Weasley, que se quedó mudo.

-ups perdón, es que veo a un pelirrojo y reacciono sin pensar-Hermione avanzó hasta la reja.-que tal querido ministro?-

-cómo es posible que llevara un cuchillo!!! Es que no la cacheasteis?-

-de hecho si, me quitaron mi cuchillo favorito-dijo Hermione recorriendo la mirada por los dos merodeadores y el jefe de aurores.-hola ojoloco, que tal estás?-

-hola Hermione- la chica los miraba detenidamente, no habían muchos en aquel pasillo que tuvieran la conciencia tranquila.-no te preocupes no tardaremos en soltarte-

-bueno eso deberá decidirlo un tribunal-dijo Scrimgehuor, Hermione estalló en carcajadas.

-un tribunal!!!-la chica hacia tiempo que no se reía tanto-dios mío, Scrimgehuor, adelante... no me importará esperar, me lo estoy pasando fenomenal, si no te importa no llamaré a ningún abogado-

-Scrimgehuor no vamos a dejarla aquí encerrada hasta que el tribunal se aclare-dijo Sirius.

-pues yo no pienso dejarla en libertad!!!-rugió Scrimgehuor.

-que te parece una especie de libertad vigilada...-el ministro negó- por dios scrimgehuor!! Sabes que el tribunal no la va a condenar!!-

-no, no lo sé, irá a juicio y se acabó-el ministro se marchó, y Arthur por fin se atrevió a hablar.

-quiere juzgarla en un tribunal para que tenga antecedentes, así la próxima vez que la vuelva a juzgar...lo tendrá más difícil- Hermione se dio la vuelta y se cogió a una barra de ejercicio que había dentro de la celda cogió impulso y se sentó sobre ella.- aunque parezca que a ella eso no le importe mucho, debería...Scrimgehuor la quiere en Azkaban, y si no lo consigue, cuando se le acabe la paciencia la querrá ver muerta-

-hablaré con el ministro para lo de la libertad vigilada, Hermione...que te parecería ir al viejo cuartel?-la chica se colgó de la barra y lo miró.

-las camas no estaban mal-dijo la morena después dio un salto y se acercó a la reja- quiero ver a Kingsley, ahora...-Alastor asintió y se marchó-os importaría darme mi cuchillo?-dijo a los merodeadores, Sirius y Remus sonrieron.

-no se te permiten armas-dijo el hombre lobo.

-no es un arma, es un objeto absolutamente sentimental-

-ah! En ese caso... no-dijo Sirius, el merodeador esquivó por poco el brazo de la morena.

-bueno ya te cogeré a la próxima-Hermione se giró y se sentó, Kingsley no tardó en llegar.

-tu pequeña fiera está despierta-dijo Sirius lanzando una furtiva mirada al interior de la celda. Kingsley se acercó.

-Hermione?-

-hola kingsley-dijo ella acercándose- como estás?-

-bueno, la pregunta en realidad sería, como estás tu-

-mejor que otros-la chica alargó el brazo con rapidez agarrando a Kingsley de la túnica haciendo que se golpease la cara contra el barrote de metal y después le dio un puñetazo, Sirius y Remus lo alejaron rápidamente.-Donde estabas maldito cabrón!!!???-gritó Hermione-donde estabas!!!?? Me traicionaste!!-

-espera Hemione no es lo que crees!! Yo no...-

-mientes!!! Tienes puta idea de lo que me hicieron? Una mínima?-

-si, se lo que te hicieron, están entre rejas yo no podía...-

-que no podías!!?? Te pedí dos horas!! Dos putas horas!!!-

-no iba a permitir que te mancharas las manos de sangre!! No valía la pena ponerse a su nivel, no te hubieras sentido mejor-

-dime que coño sabes tu de eso? Eh?-

-siento que mi decisión te disgustara...-

-disgustarme? Tu sabías que estaría algo más que disgustada, por eso no viniste ni el día en que el ministro me dio sus más sinceras condolencias...condolencias Kingsley, porque no vi ni un mísero galeón, y además- Hermione se agachó- era el día que me iba a largar, tu lo sabías, no querías despedirte de mi Kingsley? De verdad crees que tomaste la decisión acertada? Si me hubieras visto ese día o alguno anterior sabes que los hubieras matado tu mismo, supongo que Alastor os advirtió a todos de lo que ibais a ver en la habitación del hospital, supongo que no tuvisteis estómago para entrar-la Gryffindor se levantó-creo que yo esperé demasiado de ti, me equivoqué- Hermione se alejó de la reja y se sentó en la cama, Remus ayudó a Kingsley a levantarse y se fueron del pasillo, el otro merodeador se sentó en un banco que había frente a la celda y la miró, Sirius no tenía ningún remordimiento de conciencia, al fin y al cabo el día del ataque él no estaba en Inglaterra.

-yo si que entré a verte-dijo Sirius, Hermione elevó la mirada- no lo sabías por que estabas sedada, pero yo si que entré, te dejé los pasteles de miel y las lilas, 23 lilas para ser exactas, a pesar de que no era época-Hermione bajó la mirada- crees que estando en Grimauld Place podrás comportarte? Ya sabes, no quiero estar vigilándote todo el tiempo, aunque tendré que hacerlo de todas maneras, simplemente una convivencia casi normal-

-podría hacerse algo al respecto supongo-accedió Hermione. Sirius la miró un momento- qué? quieres que firmemos un pacto o algo por el estilo? Sangre de por medio quizá?-

-nada tan lúgubre como eso, tu palabra bastaría-Hermione alzó las cejas.

-no se pide la palabra de un ladrón-

-sólo cuando no quieres que te roben, en mi caso me trae sin cuidado si lo haces-

-entonces tienes mi palabra Sirius Black- Hermione se levantó.

-creo que prescindiré de lo de estrechar las manos-ella sonrió.

-no te guardo rencor por lanzarme el desmaius, vamos, no te haré nada-dijo ella esperándole apoyada en la puerta de la celda. Sirius se levantó y la miró, después le estrechó la mano. Cuando hermione fue a retirar la mano él no le dejó, Sirius sintió como ella se tensaba y se preparaba para defenderse a una velocidad que no había visto antes.

-sólo una cosa más, no atacarás a nadie en mi casa...-

-eso se incluye dentro de lo de comportarme-dijo ella rápidamente, Sirius la soltó y Hermione pareció respirar de nuevo.

Fin del capitulo 1 

_Espero que os haya gustado y si queréis dejar vuestra opinión por mi perfecto, los reviews no dan de comer pero alimentan la felicidad. Un besote!!!_

_Coco._


	2. malas costumbres

Ningún personaje me pertenece, si lo hicieran, ya habría hecho al respecto, por ejemplo no matar a Sirius Black, ni juntar a Hermione con Ron, tomatazos y demás denle al botón de go. Soy más pobre que un knut así que no me demanden. ¿alguien sabe cuanto vale un knut?¬¬

_My favourite game._

Capítulo 2 malas costumbres. 

_Son el instinto y la supervivencia lo que hacen a un persona seguir en el camino, aunque todo sea oscuridad_.

Sirius Black recordaba perfectamente a la Hermione de hacía seis años y no podía decir que no se pareciera a la de ahora, siempre tubo una lengua muy rápida para hacer preguntas o dar respuestas y un carácter difícil, pero si algo se sabía de ella es que podías confiar, estar seguro de que lo daría todo si le pedías algo, Hermione ponía cuerpo y alma en cada cosa que hacía, probablemente seguía siendo así dado el índice de éxitos en su nuevo trabajo, pero eran otras cosas en las que el merodeador se había fijado hace seis años que no las tenía ahora, no estaban ni la inocencia ni la felicidad en sus ojos marrones, ya no se sonrojaba cuando él la miraba, sólo había desconfianza.

-hay algo en tu trabajo que me llama mucho la atención-dijo el merodeador, ella le miró y avanzó hasta la reja.

-en serio? que sabes tu de mi trabajo?-Sirius no se molestó en levantarse del banco.

-bastante, cada dos semanas en el periódico muggle sale que ha desaparecido una nueva obra de arte, o la estatua de algún edificio famoso, alguna escultura-

-los muggles sobre-valoran demasiado sus obras de arte-Sirius alzó las cejas- tienen miles de leyes protegiéndolas, son demasiado codiciadas, y muy vulnerables, no se pueden defender-dijo ella sonriendo.

-qué te llevó a eso?-

-cuando un mago abandona al pueblo mágico, no tiene muchas salidas laborales en el mundo muggle, así que de algo hay que vivir-

-no podías haber escogido algo más...honrado?-ella rió.

-tampoco es honrado trabajar para la orden o el ministerio, tienen tendencia a infravalorarte cuando creen que todo el peligro ha pasado, a pesar de lo que hayas hecho... te pasó a ti, a Dumbledore, a Moody, a Harry y fíjate que algunos nunca aprenden la lección-

-con los muggles es distinto?-Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-bastante, por que ellos nunca saben nada o no quieren saberlo, pero...aún no me has dicho qué te llama la atención-

-por qué devuelves las obras de arte? Tarde o temprano las obras vuelven a aparecer y los muggles pagan cantidades excesivas por recuperarlas, cerca de unos dos millones de galeones-ella alzó las cejas- aunque creo que podrías sacar más vendiéndolas a otras personas-

-yo no las devuelvo-Sirius frunció el ceño-trabajo para quien las quiere, si las devuelve, es cosa de...esa persona-

-entonces no trabajas para muggles-

-y por qué no?-

-por que los muggles no devuelven las obras de arte al mismo país al que se las ha robado, tu misma has dicho que son muy codiciadas, si consiguen una y se quieren deshacer de ella, la venden a otro de su misma status o entra dentro del mercado negro, para un mago una obra de arte no vale demasiado, no tienen gracia, no se mueven-

-es una buena teoría-opinó Hermione -suerte con ella-

-para quién trabajas?-ella no contestó y él se encogió de hombros-debes de estar bastante enfadada-

-no me digas?-

-no me refiero a lo que te pasó, si no a tu situación de ahora-Sirius tenía toda su atención-es evidente que esa persona no se ve contigo si llevas varita, por eso no la llevabas hoy, no por que te confiaras de no vernos, y por lo que a mi respecta, o te hace chantaje y te tiene amenazada-

-o simplemente necesito el dinero, tienes mucha imaginación-él alzó las cejas.

-seguro...¿te paga en galeones o en libras?-

-libras-Sirius rió.

-es un mago-

-probablemente crees que trabajando en el ministerio ganaría más dinero de lo que gano ahora-Sirius rompió a reír.

-¿más dinero?, como mucho ganarías palmadas en la espalda-Hermione frunció el ceño- las arcas están vacías, en Gringots no queda ni un Knut-

-no es posible-

-nos pagan abasteciéndonos cada semana de lo más esencial, comida, agua y poco más-la chica se acercó y le miró.

-estás mintiendo-

-por qué iba a hacerlo? Probablemente, el que te paga, es un mago que sabe que si algún galeón le quedaba valía más dentro de la comunidad muggle que mágica-Hermione no dijo nada, miró la hora- estás preocupada?-

-sabes a que hora más o menos me van a dejar salir para encerrarme en tu casa?-Sirius frunció el ceño.

-no tardarán, necesitas algo?-ella le miró, pero no contestó.-no intentes escapar-

-intentarlo?, no tengo ni varita ni ningún tipo de arma así que no hay muchas posibilidades, ¿sabes si Moody me devolverá mi cuchillo?-

-espero que no-dijo Sirius alzando las cejas. Escucharon pasos al fondo del corredor, un auror venía hacia la celda de Hermione, saludó a Sirius y después miró a la chica.

- tienes que salir esposada-ella alzó las cejas.

-puedes intentarlo-Hermione sonreía divertida.

-pónselas con magia-dijo el merodeador levantándose, ella chasqueó la lengua.

-le quitas la diversión a todo-se dio la vuelta y puso los brazos a la espalda, no tardó en notar como las esposas se cerraban alrededor de las muñecas. Se giró y esperó a que el auror abriera la puerta, la morena avanzó y se apartó en cuanto el hombre quiso cogerle del brazo para guiarla.

-no intentes ponerme una mano encima, me portaré mejor si no lo haces-el hombre retrocedió un paso.

-es que alguien tiene que...-Sirius rodó los ojos y la cogió él.

-estaba jugando contigo-explicó el merodeador al auror, después la miró a ella-y deja de acojonar al personal-Hermione no contestó y salieron del pasillo. Conforme llegaban a la puerta del final del pasillo, se escuchaba un poco de revuelo, el merodeador frunció el ceño, abrió una puerta y rápidamente la volvió a cerrar.

-oiga qué hace?-preguntó el auror-tiene que sacarla por ahí, si no lo hace avisaré a...-Hermione soltó un rodillazo en el estómago del hombre y después asestó otro golpe a la nuca dejándolo inconsciente. Sirius la miró.

-mejor yo que tu, ¿no? Hay otra salida que no sea esta?-preguntó bastante indiferente a lo que acababa de hacer, el merodeador la volvió a arrastrar pasillo abajo, torció una esquina a la derecha golpeó un trozo de pared y salieron a la calle, donde les esperaban Remus y Alastor.

-suponía que la sacarías por aquí, las noticias vuelan-

-qué estaba ahí? Toda la prensa?-preguntó Sirius

-más o menos, hey no te muevas-dijo Remus, Hermione estaba pasando las piernas entre los brazos para ponerlos delante, no hizo caso del licántropo, pero Sirius la miró mal y la morena volvió a poner los brazos detrás, los otros dos alzaron las cejas.

-bien, ¿vais a devolverme al menos uno de mis cuchillos?-

-no-contestaron los tres.

-por qué no? Que más os da!!! Si yo no...-Sirius dio un toque de varita y le puso una mordaza, Hermione dio una patada en el suelo con rabia y el merodeador de ojos grises sonrió ante ese gesto tan infantil.

-será mejor que este te lo quedes tu-dijo Sirius dándole el cuchillo, que Hermione había lanzado contra la pared, a Moody-hemos dejado un auror K.O. en el pasillo-

-el que le llevaba las esposas?-preguntó Alastor, Hermione intentó protestar disconforme con lo que había dicho Sirius.

-vale, ella lo dejó K.O-se corrigió el merodeador de ojos grises.

-da igual, son cosas que pasan, vamos al cuartel, Remus encárgate tu del auror, que no recuerde nada más que lo necesario-el licántropo asintió y los otros tres desaparecieron, cuando llegaron a la Mansión Black, Hermione echó un vistazo alrededor hasta que vio que Moody toqueteaba el cuchillo y le daba golpecitos, Sirius le estaba quitando las esposas cuando una parte del mango del cuchillo se abrió y de él calló un botecito pequeño al suelo que se rompió esparciendo pastillas blancas por el suelo, Hermione suspiró al ver como los otros dos la miraban, el merodeador le arrancó la mordaza de un tirón y la chica se aguantó el grito- qué coño es eso?-

-nada de lo que estáis pensando-dijo ella pasándose una mano por la boca.

-te drogas?-preguntó Moody.

-he dicho nada de lo que estáis pensando-

-pues estabas muy interesada en los cuchillos-Alastor sacó el otro cuchillo se lo dio a Sirius y este lo abrió sacando otro botecito con pastillas diferentes.

-que son?-

-nada importante-

-no mientas joder!!-Hermione miró mal al merodeador.

-me las llevaré y pediré que las analicen-

-y si te lo digo ahora y no te las llevas?-Moody asintió.-son somníferos, los necesito para dormir-ambos la miraron desconfiados.

-me las llevaré de todas maneras-

-No!!, de qué vais? Son mis cosas, vale que me quitéis las armas, pero no cosas de mi uso personal que necesito-

-si te cuesta dormir aquí hay pociones-

-ya no me hacen nada, además lo que necesito es no soñar, así que si no te importa...-Hermione tendió la mano para que Sirius le diera el bote.

-pero no puedes no soñar-

-intenta tu soportar mis sueños vale?-Hermione le quitó el bote de las manos, después sacudió el otro cuchillo del que salió otro botecito-si quieres analizarlos llévate las del suelo-dijo devolviéndole el cuchillo a Moody-y en ese hay otro bote-Hermione se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-solo por casualidad cuantas dosis hay en cada bote?-le preguntó el merodeador, Hermione se pasó la mano por la nuca y se giró.

-quieres analizar mi pis? Muchas dosis ¿que más te da?, no es algo que se te permita restringirme-Sirius la miró pero no dijo nada, Alastor se marchó y en cuanto se dio la vuelta Hermione ya no estaba, la vio en el pasillo de arriba dirigiéndose al baño y después escuchó el ruido del agua.

-no son nada, son casi menos efectivos que una poción-le explicó Moody por la chimenea-había otro bote en el segundo cuchillo y eran relajantes musculares, en un mago eso no crea adicción-

-pero tenía demasiado interés-Alastor se encogió de hombros.

-no lo se, lo que se es que si lleva mucho tiempo bloqueando sus sueños los resultados no son buenos para ella-

-qué le puede pasar?-

-crisis de pánico, ansiedad, depresión, si no sueña no supera sus miedos, la mente tiene que tener una vía de escape, por cierto si no está dormida venid al ministerio-

Sirius tocó la puerta- estás despierta?-esperó y volvió a tocar-Hermione?-finalmente entró en el cuarto, y al ver que no reaccionaba encendió la luz, estaba dentro de la cama, pero había algo raro en ella, se acercó y se inclinó sobre ella, apenas respiraba, la cogió de la barbilla y le movió la cara, no se despertó.-joder-

Miró a su alrededor buscando los botecitos, pero a simple vista no los encontró, registró la ropa sin encontrar nada, y después los cajones, al principio no quiso hacer ruido, pero cuando vio que era evidente que la morena no se iba a despertar registró la habitación afondo sin encontrar nada, solo le faltaba un sitio por mirar, la almohada de ella, le levantó la cabeza con cuidado poniéndole la otra almohada, la palpó y tocó algo duro, metió la mano.

No solo sacó los dos botes anteriores, sino tres más, de los cuales se habían consumido más de dos pastillas de cada bote.

Miró a Hermione , no se había movido en todo el rato que llevaba ahí, se acercó, le apartó el pelo de la cara y después la destapó, la cogió en brazos y la sacó de la habitación.

Sirius tiró polvos flu en la chimenea, inclinó la cabeza apareciendo en una sala de descanso del hospital san mungo, Luna Lovegood dio un bote al ver al merodeador y despertó a Neville.

-hola Sirius qué ocurre?-dijo Luna.

-tenéis que venir a mi casa, ahora-

-pero...-

-ahora!-los dos asintieron, Sirius sacó la cabeza y al minuto ambos estaba en su casa.

-la ostia!! Qué hace Hermione aquí?-dijo Luna sorprendida al verla tumbada en el sofá- no nos declaró la guerra?-

-Luna, tanto como la guerra-

-tenéis que decirme qué es esto y por qué ella está así-dijo dándoles los botes, Neville los examinó.

-¿son medicamentos muggles?-preguntó el chico. Luna se había inclinado sobre la morena.

-eso creo-

-pues es raro que tengan semillas de selandria-

-selandria? Esa planta no la conocen los muggles-

-pero Hermione si-dijo Neville-recuerdo que trabajamos con una Selandria en séptimo curso, Hermione sabe perfectamente todas sus propiedades, sabe que aminora las pulsaciones hasta su mínimo, que provoca una respiración baja y errática, que puede bloquear una parte concreta del pensamiento...-

-el inconsciente?-

-si, hay algunas pociones en las que se usa la Selandria para no soñar, pero los efectos no son permanentes durante toda la noche, a no ser que tomes una buena dosis y en ese caso, cada vez, habría que tomar una dosis mayor, el cuerpo de los magos se vuelve inmune a algunos efectos de las plantas, el inconsciente es muy fuerte y lucharía contra esa represión-

-qué más hay?-

-relajante muscular, pasiflora, somníferos...-decía Neville, Luna se incorporó-

-todo eso mezclado es como un coctel anestésico, me extraña que no tenga fiebre, no puedes despertar a Hermione, se despertará sola-dijo la joven-sabes si lo toma muy a menudo?-

-supongo que todos los días-Luna frunció el ceño.

-pues espero que sepa lo que hace, y si lo que espera es morirse tranquilamente durmiendo, a este paso lo conseguirá-Luna miró a Hermione- pero esta noche no-

Fin del capítulo 2 

_Bueno, qué os ha parecido? Os gusta Sirius? la verdad es que quiero mantenerlo en su status quo de Don Juan, provocativo, inteligente, que sabe como tratar a las mujeres y que además está como un tren... ya veremos que tal se me da, por que si en algo estoy requete suspendida es en ligoteo, frases malsonantes, y juegos con segundas, lo siento soy lo peor, pero una hará sus mejores esfuerzos leyéndose libros feministas como: __**si soy tan inteligente por que me comporto como una imbécil? **__Claro que una nunca sabe si ese tipo de cosas la van a ayudar._

_Lo que no se es si realmente no se decirlas o más bien no me atrevo ¬¬ pero en un fic debería ser distinto, soy una remilgada ¬¬ me he sonrojado cuando estaba escribiendo el momento en que Sirius se inclina sobre ella...no tengo remedio._

_En fin no os desaniméis, que juro solemnemente que haré lo que sea para aprender a soltar barbaridades, además... se como puede ser una chica mala, que alguna vez fue buena._

_Un beso a todos!!! Coco. Y ay si!! Los reviews, a ver veamos, que emoción, nunca he hecho esto, aunque una vez corrió el rumor por esta página que no se podían contestar los reviews en el fic y que esto lo penalizan, pero bueno como está todo en ingles y yo papo poco el idioma internacional me la juego:_

Mira Black-Lupin, Dark- Shinda, Est-potter, El Collar De Perlas, Malu Snake Rickman y Naeh: Mil gracias!! Os aseguro que habrán golpes y dolores de cabeza para dar y tomar, Hermione aún no ha dado lo mejor de sí y Sirius tampoco, gracias por dejar los reviews y a Malu snake Rickman por la canción de mala hierba me encantó he escrito medio capítulo escuchándola. Muchos besos a todos.

Los reviews no dan de comer, pero alimentan la felicidad Cocobain.


	3. Póker, bebida y pociones

Hola a todos!!! Ya vamos por el tercer capítulo quién lo diría!!! Yo no... estoy asombrada de la gente que me lee y me deja reviews,de verdad que no esperaba ninguno, lo digo en serio. en fin un besote muy grande a todos y ya sabéis.

Ningún personaje me pertenece, cachis ¬¬.

_My favourite game._

Capítulo 3: Póker , bebida y pociones. 

_Ante la posibilidad de perder a alguien, no siempre actuamos como mejor sabríamos hacerlo._

Despertar no era lo mejor del día, no lo era desde hacía muchos años, abrió los ojos poco a poco y vio a Sirius a su lado, se hubiera extrañado de no ser por que su cabeza le envió una respuesta rápida a aquella imagen, desgraciadamente también percibió que estaba enfadado.

-ya? De buena mañana?-murmuró la morena cerrando los ojos y reacomodándose en el sofá.

-son las dos del medio día Hermione, no se lo que tu llamas mañana-

-evidentemente a las dos del medio día, nadie te invitó a entrar en mi cuarto-

-no estás en tu cuarto-Hermione frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, pudo ver que estaba en el pequeño salón que había dentro de la biblioteca de la mansión Black, el fuego estaba encendido.

-cómo he...? Es imposible, no me he podido mover en toda la noche-

-claro que no, en ese estado no puedes casi respirar, cómo te vas a mover?-a la morena le empezó a doler la cabeza, se incorporó como pudo y vio los cinco botes encima de la mesa, un peso cayó sobre su estómago.

-sabes que está mal registrar a los demás sin permiso?-

-no me digas?-Sirius cogió los cinco botes-sabes también que está mal? Que te drogues hasta las cejas de Selandria-

-resulta que no es tu puto asunto-

-no voy a estar vigilando a ver si te pasas con la dosis y la palmas en mi casa-el merodeador lanzó los botes al fuego, y Hermione se mordió el dorso de la mano.

-la madre que te parió!!! Te juro que si yo no duermo tu tampoco-él alzó las cejas.

-lo que digas, ya veremos cuanto aguantas, en cuanto puedas moverte baja a comer algo-dijo él marchándose por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Hermione apartó las mantas de encima suyo y se levantó, un peso tiró de ella hacia abajo y se miró.

Una cadena bastante gruesa rodeaba su cintura, estaba ajustada para que no pasara de sus caderas y un candado de siete números cerraba la cadena en su vientre.

Cogió una parte de la cadena y observó que salía hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, salió fuera de la habitación, descalza, con la camiseta blanca de tirantes y la ropa interior, la cadena seguía por todo el pasillo del segundo piso y bajaba por las escaleras, se asomó por la barandilla y pudo ver que la cadena colgaba de un enganche del techo.

El enfado de Hermione aumentaba por segundos, pero no se permitió el cabreo tan rápido, decidió serenarse y pensar las cosas con calma, desde luego el merodeador tenía arte para tocar las narices de buena mañana. Se daría una ducha, y desayunaría, 2espués lo mataría, ese era el mejor plan.

-Hermione firmó un permiso cuando estaba en san mungo que la libraba de todos los deberes que tenía como auror y como bruja miembro de la orden, dándole libertad completa dentro de unos límites que por otra parte lleva rebasando seis años, a cambio de no recibir la indemnización, una que no podían darle-

-no es un trato muy justo-observó Sirius cogiendo el papel que Moody le daba.

-bueno, ella quería libertad completa, no tener ninguna responsabilidad con ningún mago-

-eso es raro-

-por qué?-

-no, nada, por algo que hablamos...-dijo Sirius observando el papel, la primera firma era la del ministro pero la segunda... -esta es la firma de Hermione?-

-supongo, llévatelo si quieres y enséñaselo a ella- en ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho de Moody y entró una mujer algo mayor, muy delgada, llevaba el pelo recogido en una redecilla, y unas gafas, el merodeador se giró.

-Sirius, te presento a Calista Fortescue-la mujer lo miró por encima de las gafas.

-quizás deberíamos de pedir un traslado Alastor-el merodeador se giró del todo para mirarla con una ceja alzada.

-este hombre es mi mano derecha señora Fortescue, la chica está en buenas manos-

-bien, de todas maneras le correspondería a ella decidirlo, dada la cláusula que firmó...-

-la que libraba al ministerio de pagar la indemnización que se merecía?-

-fue idea de ella-dijo la mujer incómoda, Sirius frunció el ceño.

-¿cuándo será la vista?-preguntó el merodeador.

-en un par de semanas, si podemos adelantarlo lo haremos-

-caray, alguien tiene prisa de que Hermione salga de la comunidad mágica-

- la señorita Granger tenía un trato con el ministerio-Alastor y Sirius se miraron.

-qué clase de trato?-preguntó Alastor.

-eso al departamento de aurores no le concierne-

-y qué nos concierne?-

-que no salga de la casa del señor Black, vigilarla, y sobre todo tratarla bien...pueden restringirle el uso de armas y varita, por lo demás no se tienen que hacer cargo-

-a si que si intenta matarse la dejamos?-

-por supuesto que no-dijo la mujer bajándose las gafas extrañada.

-toma selandria-le dijo el merodeador, la mujer lo miró de nuevo por encima de las gafas.

-ese es el tipo de situación de la que no se tienen que hacer cargo porque no es un asunto que nos importe, si me entero de que la señorita Granger está sufriendo contratiempos o lo que sea...tomaré cartas en el asunto-la mujer se levantó del asiento-la semana que viene iré a ver como se encuentra, si tiene alguna queja la trasladaré de lugar-y dicho esto Calista Fortescue salió del despacho.

-vale, a ver si me aclaro, ¿Hermione está arrestada, protegida o les importa una mierda si la palma antes del proceso?

-esta situación apesta-contestó Moody, Sirius estaba bastante de acuerdo con esa afirmación-haré averiguaciones, y haber si le puedes sacar algo-

-a Hermione? En este mismo instante me la debe de tener jurada-dijo él rascándose la nuca.

-qué le has hecho?-preguntó Moody clavando su ojo mágico en el merodeador.

-le he... tirado la selandria-

-has oído lo que ha dicho esa mujer?-

-si, que si intenta matarse que lo impidamos-

-Sirius...-el merodeador dijo adiós con la mano y se metió en la chimenea para volver a su casa.

Cuando aterrizó si esperaba que Hermione se le tirara encima para darle una paliza se equivocó de medio a medio, todo estaba patas arriba y la pobre Winky llegaba a él llorando, soltando unos berridos el doble de agudos de lo normal y gritando barbaridades contra Hermione

-Winky si sigues gritando no entenderé nada-

-lo está revolviendo todo!!!, Winky ha escondido todos los cubiertos, las herramientas y los utensilios de cocina porque quería usarlos para hacerle no se qué...y encima me dice que soy una elfa horrible...me llamó tonta y sumisa!!!-Sirius alzó las cejas, no se acordaba de lo que opinaba Hermione de los elfos, evidentemente Winky si, por eso ayer no se dejó ver- Winky es una elfa libre, está aquí cuidando del señor Sirius por que quiere!!! Y ella, ella es...es... una, una... hereje!!!-

-Winky!-el merodeador rió, le dio la varita para que ella la guardara- vete a descansar y no aparezcas hasta que todo se calme, yo me encargo-salió del salón y buscó a Hermione, la encontró revolviendo el estudio, la habitación donde a Dumbledore le gustaba hacer las reuniones de la orden.

-Hermione ¿qué haces?-dijo Sirius apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, la morena se incorporó y lo miró.

-busco algo que me ayude a salir de aquí, por cierto ¿sabes donde está mi ropa? Winky no para de llamarme fresca a pesar de que yo no tengo la culpa de ir sin pantalones-

-pues está para lavar-

-la mataré, después de ti, dame ahora mismo la combinación para abrir el candado-Sirius sonrió, a Hermione no le había servido de nada la ducha, ni el desayuno, se había cabreado y no había tenido mucha voluntad para calmarse en el rato que él había estado fuera.

-no te voy a dar la combinación, antes morirás de vieja, puedes rebuscar todo lo que quieras no encontrarás nada que te sirva para salir de aquí- Sirius se giró y apenas dio dos pasos cuando Hermione se le echó encima por la espalda, tirándolo al suelo de golpe, le dio la vuelta, se sentó sobre él y le apresó los brazos bajo las piernas.

-qué haces?-

-no me fío de que te hayas aprendido de memoria una combinación de siete números, así que voy a registrarte, estate quieto-Sirius alzó las cejas, liberó sus brazos con facilidad y se puso las manos debajo de la cabeza, Hermione observó el gesto y el merodeador pudo distinguir algo de vergüenza en ella-se supone que no es divertido-dijo la morena palpándole los bolsillos.

-no lo será para ti-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, Hermione bufó, le sacó los zapatos y los calcetines registrando todo, se volvió y le empezó a desabrochar la camisa blanca desde abajo , lo miró un momento y los ojos grises de él coincidieron con su mirada, Hermione estaba pasando verdaderos apuros para no sonrojarse, y lo peor es que se le estaba pasando el cabreo, hasta que vio una cadena que rodeaba el cuello del merodeador y su vergüenza fue aplacada por su insaciable curiosidad, se acercó, metió la mano por la nuca y sacó un medallón, había una fecha escrita, pero eran ocho números no siete,- ¿qué es esto?-

-no voy a contestar a cada pregunta que se te ocurra-Hermione estiró de la cadena pero él le cogió la muñeca y ella lo soltó.

-es algo de valor sentimental eh?-Hermione se sentó un sus rodillas y llevó las manos al cinturón de los pantalones, dudó y al final le registró los bolsillos delanteros, y cuando iba a hacerlo con los traseros lo miró un momento.

-adelante-dijo él divertido, Hermione metió la mano y encontró un papel doblado, se sentó en el abdomen de Sirius y lo desdobló-te suena de algo?-

-si, qué hace esto aquí? Quién te lo ha dado?-

-está en tu expediente, ¿este documento fue idea tuya?-Hermione asintió.-por qué renunciaste a la indemnización?-

-porque no había como pagármela y les propuse una solución alternativa, una que a scrimgehuor le cuesta cumplir, esto es lo que me dejará absuelta en la vista- dijo Hermione sonriendo y dando un toquecito en el papel, Sirius se incorporó un poco y apoyó la cabeza en el brazo.

-probablemente si no le hubieras rajado la cara no le costaría tanto-dijo el merodeador divertido.

-qué dices? Si lo que hice fue una obra de arte- él alzó las cejas-si le rajé la cara fue para que cada vez que se mirara al espejo tuviera la decencia de avergonzarse por su negligencia-

-hay muchas más personas involucradas en esa metida de pata-

-si, pero con una orden suya habría bastado-

-con una orden de Alastor también-Hermione titubeó.

- estuve tentada de despojarle de su ojo, pero...no me dio tiempo a las dos cosas-dijo ella mirándole, Sirius no se rió, recordaba ese día perfectamente.

-piensas volver alguna vez?-Hermione lo miró.

-¿a dónde?-

-a donde te pertenece estar, junto a todos, junto a magos y brujas-la morena casi ríe.

-si es ahí donde debo estar creo que ya puedo lanzarme por un puente-

-y que? vas a estar robando toda tu vida?-

-es divertido, a este ritmo podría jubilarme a los 45 y vivir en Córcega, en una villa blanca cerca del mar hasta morirme-

-de aburrimiento?-Sirius sonrió de lado, y Hermione frunció el ceño.

-me meto yo con tus planes de vida a largo plazo?-

-yo no hago planes a largo plazo-Hermione rodó los ojos.

-se me olvidaba-

-el qué?-

-que eres un casanova-

-ya, y no será que no hago planes a largo plazo por que no tengo dinero?-dijo él divertido.

-aún recuerdo a todas esas mujeres que vinieron a esta casa-

-si? Yo no, si me recordaras alguna igual la llamaba-Hermione rió.

-ya estás pensando en repetir? Se han acabado las mujeres en esta parte del país?-

-no todas...por qué no cierras esa linda boca y volvemos al tema de antes?-Sirius le quitó el papel de las manos y se lo volvió a guardar.

-por que no hay nada más que discutir sobre ese tema-

-a mi me parece que si-

-no, mira, te explico, muggles dinero, magos cero-

-dinero...para que lo quieres? aquí tienes familia, gente que te quiere-

-eso no es una familia-

-pero si que hay un pasado, son siete años que no puedes borrar de un plumazo, nadie cuidó a Harry como lo hiciste tu-

-¿por qué asumes que fuera del mundo mágico no tengo a nadie por el que preocuparme, o a alguien que me quiera?-

-si la tuvieras no te dedicarías a lo que te dedicas-

-por qué no?-

-por que entonces tendrías algo que perder-

-ahora mismo estando aquí encerrada estoy perdiendo mucha pasta-

-no todo es dinero, hay gente más feliz sin un Knut-

-¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?-Remus Lupin acababa de aparecer, Hermione lo miró y después miró a Sirius enrojeció como un tomate y se levantó.

-de verdad, de verdad, que nada-

-no?-Hermione se mordió el labio.

-que no Remus, ella va así porque su ropa aún no la han lavado-explicó Sirius mientras se levantaba.

-ya y tu?-preguntó el licántropo al ver al merodeador de ojos grises con la camiseta abierta y sin zapatos.

-pues...-empezó Hermione aunque se quedó a mitad camino.

-me estaba registrando-siguió el merodeador como si nada, Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos.

-ya me imagino como-

-que no...aún lleva los pantalones puestos eso no te dice nada?-señaló la morena.

-pues la verdad es que si-dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros, Sirius frunció el ceño- he venido para cenar, Tonks me ha tirado de casa-dijo el licántropo dándose la vuelta y metiéndose en la cocina- no tardéis en venir!!!

-¿cómo puedes decir las cosas tan tranquilamente? Es que no tienes vergüenza?-

-y tu? no soy yo el que ha empezado a desnudar a las demás personas-

-no te desnudaba, te registraba-matizó Hermione.-me das la combinación?-

-no-

Remus Lupin lanzaba miradas cautelosas a Sirius Black, el cual miraba su cartas con concentración, allí la única persona que parecía estar tranquila era Hermione, llevaban como tres horas jugando al Póker y el licántropo ya se estaba lamentando de haberse dejado llevar por la emoción de apostar.

Flash back.

-ahora que hemos cenado, a alguien le apetece jugar al Póker?-

-Tonks te ha echado de casa toda la noche verdad? No sólo para la cena-observó Sirius sonriendo.

-Póker? Me gustaría saber con qué vais a apostar-dijo Hermione interesada.

-con garbanzos?-propuso Remus haciendo caso omiso de su amigo, a Hermione se le mustió hasta el pelo.

-garbanzos?-dijo la morena torciendo el gesto.

-qué quieres apostar? además tu tampoco tienes nada, al menos no aquí –le recordó Sirius.

-pronto comprenderás que eso no es un problema, podría apostarme la camiseta y no perderla en tres horas, Yo. Gano. Siempre-las tres últimas palabras sonaron entre incitantes y un desafío. Remus y Sirius se miraron.

-juguemos al póker-dijeron a la vez.

Fin Flash back

Y allí estaban los dos grandes merodeadores, habían perdido los zapatos, los pantalones, 20 garbanzos en un ataque de piedad de la morena, un reloj y ahora Sirius se estaba quitando la camiseta.(nda: ¡¡¡yuju!!!)

-muchas gracias-dijo Hermione cogiéndola y poniéndola en el montón que eran sus cosas. El merodeador de ojos grises se levantó a preparar tres copas más.-muy bien, todo o nada otra vez?-la morena se divertía, enrollaba la cadena alrededor de su pierna y la volvía a desenrollar moviéndola en círculos.

-¿cómo lo haces?- Remus estaba abatido- a mi nunca me han ganado al Poker-

-Ja-soltó Sirius desde el fondo de la cocina.

-claro que no, pero ahora apuesta-exigió Hermione.

-me apuesto a Sirius-dijo Remus. Su amigo lo miró mal mientras le daba la copa a Hermione.

-seguro? aun te quedan prendas de ropa-Ella cogió la copa y bebió intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-que majo eres, por qué no te apuestas a tu mujer?-

-porque a ella la quiero más, además que va a hacer Hermione contigo?-la morena se atragantó y los dos la miraron.

-si queréis cambiamos de juego-concedió ella

-¿y qué tal si te vas a dormir?-propuso Sirius.

-con gusto, dame Selandria y caeré redondita-

-yo reparto-dijo el merodeador de ojos grises como toda respuesta. Remus le rellenó la copa a Hermione.

-lo que me extraña es que no hayas caído ya, con lo que estás bebiendo ¿dónde has aprendido a beber así?-preguntó el licántropo con una ceja alzada, la morena sonrió, recogió sus cartas repartidas y las miró, se extrañó al verlas borrosas.

-yo...quizás debería de...dejar la bebida-Sirius la miró de reojo, Hermione empezó a sentirse adormecida, el merodeador de ojos grises se levantó y se puso tras ella sujetándole la frente antes de que diese contra la mesa, la chica había caído completamente dormida sobre sus cartas, Remus las miró y vio una escalera.

-como coño lo hará?-dijo derrotado.

- menos mal que le he puesto algo de poción en la copa sino a estas horas ya me habrías perdido en la apuesta-

-como si te hubiera importado no?-

-no se de qué me hablas-

-ya, de todas maneras te hubiera recuperado-

-claro-Sirius levantó a Hermione cogiéndola en brazos y salió de la cocina seguido de Remus.

-y donde va a dormir?-preguntó el licántropo como si nada.

-en su cama, joder Remus-el merodeador de ojos grises lo miró con cabreo , al poco entraron en la habitación de la morena la tumbó en la cama y la tapó.

-Sirius-dijo Remus en cuanto salieron de la habitación de la morena- ya sabes que...-

-Hermione no confía en nadie-

-no iba a decir eso, además creo que confía bastante en ti, iba a decir que tuvieras cuidado-Sirius asintió-no te vas a dormir?-

-creo que me quedaré un rato más despierto-Remus no dijo nada, aunque Sirius pudo leerlo todo en su mirada socarrona.

-buenas noches-

No todos los sueños acaban bien, y Hermione lo sabía, daba igual como empezara... recordando viejos tiempos, momentos felices, besando a Sirius... daba igual, el sueño transcurría y de alguna manera u otra, Hermione volvía a aquella sala del tribunal en la que Bellatrix la señalaba, la amenazaba, gritando a pleno pulmón, riéndose de Hermione que estaba sentada en las últimas filas y entonces todos le daban la espalda, Voldemort había muerto, no había nada que temer, a los mortífagos que quedaban se les daría caza pronto, no había por que preocuparse de la amenaza de una mortífaga...

Pero a veces, una corazonada, es todo lo que hace falta para saber qué va a suceder, y ante esa amenaza, al ercordar lo que había ocurrido, lo que era evidente que iba a pasar... gritó, gritó hasta quedarse afónica y nadie se giraba...

-Hermione despierta!!-Sirius la vio incorporarse al momento asustada, lo apartó como si quemara y tardó un minuto en localizarse, en saber donde estaba, en tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón y en asegurarse de que todo había pasado.-vale, estás bien?-

-si-dijo ella de inmediato, Sirius siguió mirándola-si, si es que...-

-sabías que Bellatrix está muerta?-dijo el merodeador- Murió en azkaban hace diez meses-la morena lo miraba-no lo sabías...-

-de todas formas, ella no era mi principal problema-

-ellos no-

-lo se, se que ellos no-

_Continuará..._

_Y aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo, qué os ha parecido? Bueno, parece que Hermione intenta disfrutar un poco de su estancia en la mansión Black y eso que Sirius no es lo que se diga un gran anfitrión eh? qué pasará en cuanto Hermione se de cuenta de que él la ha engañado con la poción? Os he dejado un par de pistas a cerca de lo que le pasó hace seis años a nuestra chica favorita, aunque en el siguiente capítulo es probable que ya se sepa...Si alguien tiene alguna teoría de lo que le ocurrió podría contármela, así voy viendo vuestras conclusiones...jejeje._

_Bueno bueno mil gracias a los que me dejaste reviews,_

_a __Choconinia: _ hola guapa!! verás es que me hiciste preguntas que en el fic todavía están por desvelar, son parte del misterio que envuelve a hermione, aunque no tardarán en desvelarse algunas cosas te lo prometo, un beso gracias por tu review.

_A Mira Black-Lupin:_ wenas!! La verdad es que escribir a esta Hermione me está costando bastante, yo sola me metí en el lío, pero ya estaba bien de ver a una Hermione remilgada y lo digo yo, la otra remilgada, espero que te hayan gustado las formas de interrogar de Hermione. Sobre tu propuesta...creo que algo se podría hacer, pero mucho más adelante y si me permites coger la idea... Un beso mi chica.

_Naeh:_ Hello!!!!! Si soy chica de palabra, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, se que no los hago muy largos, y a veces eso deja mal sabor de boca, y aumenta la impaciencia... pero no se hacerlo de otra forma, por cierto no creo que sea un fic terriblemente largo. Un beso cielete.

_Est-potter:_ si, luna siempre es algo dramática, pero me gusta tal cual es, y bueno espero tu respuesta sobre si lo mío es lo del ligoteo o no...Un beso wapa.

_Malu Snape Rickman:_ mil perdones por lo de snake, es que veo Kas y las veo por todas partes, perdona perdona...y gracias por advertirme de lo de los reviews la verdad es que no tenía ni idea, estoy más perdida en esta web que un pato. Un beso muy grande peke.

_Bueno, un beso a todos!!! Y ya sabéis, los Reviews no dan de comer pero alimentan la felicidad!!!_


	4. en todos hay remordimientos

My favourite game 

_Capítulo 4: en todos hay remordimientos._

_Una mentira hace que actúes a ciegas, una verdad trae un resultado tan esclarecedor como doloroso._

Remus Lupin debió adivinar que en aquella casa no se podría dormir, debió adivinarlo en cuanto Hermione se despertó gritando a las dos horas de dejarla en la cama y entonces aún hubiera estado a tiempo de dormir seis horas, pero decidió esperar y ahora eran las cinco de la mañana y estaba desvelado.

Ver a Hermione de nuevo había significado todo un impacto, de repente miles de recuerdos se agruparon en su mente y un sentimiento de culpa amaneció en su pecho con mayor fuerza, su mente viajó a la sala del tribunal y vio a Bellatrix Black, encadenada, con el pelo negro enmarañado y los ojos envueltos en una turbulenta nube de placer y locura, para aquella mujer no había victoria o derrota...sólo dolor y odio hacia los demás.

En aquel instante tenía los ojos clavados en una chica joven, en una Hermione, todavía castaña, de ojos vivaces e inteligentes, sonrientes por la victoria, segura de haber vencido, sentada al lado de Kingsley Shakelbolt y Minerva Mcgonagall sus dos maestros, a pesar de lo inquietante de la mirada de Bellatrix Black, durante todo el juicio Hermione no había perdido el aplomo, Remus recordaba que Bellatrix no parecía escuchar a Scrimgehuor, que le daba igual su condena, tan sólo miraba Hermione y cuando Scrimgehuor terminó y se la fueron a llevar, Bellatix gritó y la señaló.

-_lo que más quieres no podrás salvarlo, todo lo que amas te será arrebatado, y en un último ataque serás vencida!!! derrotada y humillada tu serás la que acabes con tu vida, porque no podrás soportar vivir con ello, estás condenada!!! Hermione Jane Granger la desgracia se cierne sobre tu vida!!!-_

Y por una vez, por una vez vio a Hermione vacilar ante la palabra de un mortífago, y eso tendría que haber bastado para hacer algo, pero nadie movió un dedo, la sala se levantó y se disolvió, había prisa por celebrar la derrota de Voldemort y todo ocurrió en un periodo de 48h, desde que Hermione pidió ayuda hasta que Alastor descubrió que la joven llevaba dos días sin ir al ministerio.

En menos de dos horas, Hermione pasó de ser invencible a intentar sobrevivir, en menos de dos horas el corazón de la joven fue roto en mil pedazos, por sus amigos y por tres mortífagos, Bellatrix Black tan sólo dio el mensaje.

-He dicho que no!!-Hermione apartó el plato de comida por vigésima vez desde que se habían sentado a la mesa, ahora se negaba a comer porque la noche anterior Sirius la envió a dormir con una poción para el sueño mezclada con vino.

-piensas morirte de hambre?-Sirius la miraba, y Remus no entendía como era capaz de hacerlo.

-antes prefiero morirme que dormir-la morena se cruzó de brazos.

-te juro que no lleva nada-

-jura todo lo que quieras, confío más en un mortífago que en ti- Remus se preguntó si Sirius habría captado cuanta verdad había en esa frase.

-si eh? Prefieres morir antes que dormir, veamos cuanta verdad hay en esa frase-el meroeador de ojos grises se levantó al mismo tiempo que Hermione que interpuso la silla entre los dos y después salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina. Sirius cogió un tramo de la larga cadena parando en seco a Hermione que de la velocidad calló al suelo.

Empezó a tirar de la cadena, la morena se cogió del marco de la puerta, avanzó hasta ella la cogió de la cintura y le desasió los dedos uno a uno, peleó con ella hasta sentarla sobre él en una silla y cuando consiguió inmovilizarla intentó que Hermione comiera, una cuchara con chocolate volaba a la altura de la boca de Hermione que estaba cerrada con fuerza, Sirius le tapó la nariz y Remus vio como la chica aguantó la respiración pasando por varios colores antes de abrir la boca, rápidamente la cuchara se metió en ella y Sirius le cerró la boca para que tragara.

-eso es querer morirse desde luego-Hermione le pegó un codazo en el estómago al merodeador y después empujó los pies contra la mesa haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, la silla o Sirius, uno de los dos, crujió, Hermione consiguió deshacerse de los brazos del merodeador y salir corriendo de nuevo.

Remus vio aparecer la despeinada cabeza de Sirius por el borde de la mesa, cuando se miraron el licántropo alzó una ceja.

-hace tiempo que no te lo pasabas tan bien eh?-Sirius sonrió de lado.-qué pretendes con todo esto? desde cuando ayudas a alguien que no quiere tu ayuda?, ni la tuya ni la de nadie-

-pretendo que no se vuelva a ir-dijo el merodeador de ojos grises jadeando y sentándose en otra silla.

-pues lo estás haciendo de puta madre padfoot-

-si? En serio? qué debería hacer? No mirarla y consentírselo todo? Tenerle pena todo el tiempo? No, me parece que no, ver la pena en los ojos de los demás no ayuda a olvidar lo que te pasó-

-pero tampoco puedes tenerla encadenada y obligarla a dormir y a comer!!-

-si lo hiciera por si sola, no la encadenaría ni la obligaría a nada-

-ella ya...-

-¡No le voy a dar selandria!-aseguró Sirius hablando lentamente y enfatizando las palabras- ni lo menciones por un segundo, prefiero que se quede aquí mil años gritando por las noches que volverle a dar esa...mierda-

-si, ya se que quieres que se quede- Sirius hizo un gesto molesto.

-no tienes que irte a trabajar o algo?-

-ya me marcho-Remus se levantó de la silla-sólo por curiosidad, ayer le dijiste que Bellatrix había muerto, piensas decirle que sólo uno de los tres está en azkaban y que los otros dos están vivos, fuera, y formando pequeños hijos psicópatas?-Sirius no contestó- ya me parecía, no me acuses sólo a mi de intentar protegerla-

Cuando Remus se marchó Sirius se quedó pensativo un tiempo en la cocina, desde hacía días que no hacía más que pensar en lo mismo, en lo fácil que había resultado atrapar a Hermione, el merodeador sabía que no era la primera vez que el ministerio enviaba a aurores a por la morena, y sabía como habían vuelto, enteros y vencidos, la cuestión estaba en que nada le cuadraba, y lo del trato lo tenía más que mosqueado...

-señor Sirius...-el merodeador miró a winky todavía pensativo, la elfa estaba frente a él con la ropa de Hermione limpia y las botas negras de la chica.

-qué ocurre?-la elfa metió la mano dentro de la botas y sacó una varita, Sirius la cogió y la miró, era de verdad, y era la de Hermione-donde...?- la elfa le enseñó la bota por dentro, había una cremallera en el forro por la cual cabía una varita perfectamente, y en los talones había un hueco por el cual podían caber los botecitos con la selandria.

Eran las ocho de la tarde y Hermione no había comido en lo que llevaba de día, y aun así tenía fuerzas para correr y escapar del merodeador, las luces de pronto se apagaron y la chica se encontró a oscuras.

-mierda!!-susurró con cabreo, Sirius podía ver bien en la oscuridad por que era un animago, pero ella sino utilizaba la varita y se lanzaba un hechizo de visión nocturna lo llevaba crudo.

Hermione se pegó contra la pared y mirando hacia el otro lado del pasillo, que era por donde creía que iría Sirius a pesar de que no veía nada, se desplazó levantando la cadena del suelo sin hacer ruido hasta el baño, o bebía agua o se moría allí mismo, claro, amenazar con dejar de comer tenía sus desventajas, había que cumplirlo, se llamó estúpida por milésima vez en lo que llevaba de día. Si sus cálculos no iban mal dentro de poco tocaría el marco de la puerta del baño.

Palpó la pared y la cadena que la mantenía atada hizo ruido, odiaba ir cargando con la maldita cadena a todos lados, y además así Sirius lo tenía muy fácil para encontrarla, dejó la cadena en el suelo con cuidado y se metió tras la puerta, convencida de su victoria empezó a buscar a tientas el lavabo hasta que tocó algo que, definitivamente, no era el lavabo.

-esto...-susurró Hermione sabiendo que se acaba de topar con el merodeador, y justo cuando intentó salir corriendo él la agarró del brazo, Hermione consiguió darse la vuelta agarrarle a él y de un giro de cuerpo tirarlo al suelo, Sirius cogió la cadena a tiempo haciendo a la morena pararse en seco y cortándole la respiración-umph- Hermione calló al suelo y el merodeador la agarró con fuerza, la morena no luchó contra él, decidió descansar un poco y no dar más guerra, las dos respiraciones estaban agitadas, sintió a Sirius moverse y encender la luz alargando el brazo.

Hermione parpadeó y distinguió al merodeador encima suyo que en ese momento se estaba quitando el sudor de la frente, miró a su alrededor, ni siquiera había llegado al baño, se había metido en una habitación diferente.

-has acabado ya?-preguntó Sirius jadeando.

-y tu?-contestó Hermione apartándose el pelo de la cara.

-yo no he empezado nada-dijo él-eres tu la que no quiere comer-

-ves? ese es justo el problema-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, Sirius la miró perplejo-si robo intentas convencerme de que lo deje, si tomo selandria me la tiras al fuego, si amenazo con no dormir me engañas y me haces beber una poción, si dejo de comer me intentas obligar...-el merodeador se giró y se dejó caer al lado de la morena.

-por lo que a mi respecta eres tu la que tiene el problema no yo-

-pues por eso!! Porque es mi problema no tienes que hacerlo tuyo!! No soy una damisela en apuros, no he pedido tu ayuda...-

-ya, pero resulta que ahora durante un tiempo tengo que hacerme cargo de ti, así que te jodes-

-si, pero después ya no te harás cargo y a mi ya me has jodido quitándome la selandria, no podré tomar la misma cantidad que tomaba y eso me puede dar problemas-

-qué problemas? tener pesadillas? Eso no son problemas, todo el mundo las tiene, y hay que superarlas, si no las tienes no superas tus miedos-

-vete a la mierda-soltó Hermione, escuchó a Sirius soltar una risa irónica.

-por eso eres incapaz de perdonar a nadie, porque no te has enfrentado a tus peores miedos y eso... creo que te viene desde hace tiempo ¿no? Cuando tenías miedo de suspender no te enfrentaste al bogart-

-mi bogart expresaba una inseguridad no un miedo, no es realmente una amenaza real-dijo Hermione molesta de que le hurgaran en una herida.

-tus pesadillas tampoco son reales-la morena se incorporó furiosa.

-mis pesadillas son tan reales como tus peores recuerdos no es justo que...-Sirius iba a protestar pero al ver a Hermione tan pálida no dijo nada, el merodeador se incorporó también.

-te encuentras bien?-

-si, sólo... estoy cansada-

-no te obligaré a dormir, pero necesitas comer algo-

-no vuelvas a decirme lo que...-

-vale-la cortó Sirius- no volveré a decirte nada, aunque resulta un poco difícil viendo que alguien a quien considerabas sensato e inteligente se ha convertido en un peligro para si misma- el merodeador se levantó y salió de la habitación , pero Hermione le siguió y le hizo girarse.

-así que soy un peligro para mi misma no?- la chica rió- y qué? Qué pretendes hacer al respecto en dos putas semanas? Crees que voy poder superar algo a lo que no me he enfrentado en seis años sólo porque a ti te parezca divertido cuidar durante un tiempo de alguien?-

-divertido? No, no es divertido!!! Nada es divertido!! pero es que no ves hasta donde has llegado? Hasta donde te han llevado tus miedos y el intentar protegerte de ellos? Ya no sabes de quién fiarte, no aceptas la ayuda de nadie, no ves a las personas que te quieren y te echan de menos...y eso sólo significa una cosa... que te han vencido-Sirius no se lo pensó dos veces- los que mataron a tus padres, los que te pegaron una paliza, los que te forzaron y torturaron... han conseguido lo que pretendían, te han derrotado, y tu...tu te has rendido-

-no tienes ningún derecho a... -

-pues tu no tienes derecho a acusarme de lo que te pasó, ninguno tenemos la culpa de lo ocurrido, fueron ellos no nosotros, y estás enfadada con quién no debes y si no eres capaz de entenderlo es que estás peor de lo que pensaba-

-no puedo creer lo que me acabas de decir-

-y yo no puedo acabar de creer que coño hace esto aquí!!!-Sirius se sacó la varita de Hermione del bolsillo, la morena la miró y tragó saliva- tienes algo que explicarme? Tenías tu varita desde el principio, ibas armada y sin embargo...aquí estas...¿tienes algo que explicar?- Hermione siguió en silencio, Sirius llamó a winky y le dio la varita de la morena para que se la llevara-¿ hay algo que te vayan a decir en esa vista judicial?-

-yo no sabía que iba a haber una vista, no sabía que Scrimgehuor quería llevarme a juicio-

-no lo sabias, ya-espetó el merodeador dejando claro a la morena que ya no la creía- y algo a cerca de un trato con el ministerio? Eso te suena?-Hermione no contestó en seguida- y no me digas que es lo de tu libertad a cambio de no indemnización porque no te voy a creer-

-no es exactamente un trato con el ministerio, yo no haría tratos con el ministerio...menos con Scrimgehuor-

-y la persona con la que tienes el trato los haría con el ministro?-

-tiene la obligación de hacerlos, por eso me extrañó que las arcas estuvieran vacías, que no hubiera dinero, cuando, a cambio de mantener a los tres mortífagos en la cárcel llevo más de cinco años proporcionando las obras de arte para sacarles dinero a los muggles-Sirius la miró de hito en hito, y recordó la reacción de Hermione cuando Sirius le explicó que no cobraban dinero que no habían sueldos y que las arcas estaban vacías, su mirada después de aquello, su repentina preocupación por salir de allí.

-sigo sin entender porqué te has quedado y porqué te dejaste arrestar-

-porque no quería pelearme con vosotros y al recibir la oferta de quedarme en esta casa, que durante un tiempo sentí que también fue la mía...no se...me dejé llevar...no se como explicarlo, pero te aseguro que no me quería pelear con vosotros, pensaba quedarme una noche, pero mis botas desaparecieron y tu, me habías encadenado...y me encontré con que la situación no me incomodaba demasiado... hasta que me engañaste claro-se explicó Hermione recordando lo de la poción para dormir.

La mirada de Sirius, como siempre, estaba fija en la morena, Hermione apenas podía soportar el contacto visual, odiaba esa expresión de preocupación y decepción que llevaba el merodeador en ese instante, y odiaba el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas, Sirius Black no dejaba de ser un auror y un miembro de la orden, la información que le acababa de dar podía poner en peligro su seguridad, su trato podría romperse y los mortífagos quedar sueltos, ahora la opción de escuchar los gritos continuos de Sirius eran una opción más atrayente...

Hermione se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al baño, pero sirius la retuvo del brazo.

-dime el nombre de la persona con la que mantienes el trato-

-deberías de saberlo ya-dijo ella mirándole extrañada, la miró brevemente, era simplemente imposible.

-malditos Gnomos codiciosos!!pero si tienen un trato mágico con el ministerio!!!-

-si, pero resulta que el dinero ha sido conseguido de maneras ilegales...igual eso no influye en el trato...-la morena se encogió de hombros volviéndose a dar la vuelta y metiéndose en el baño, la cual no pudo cerrar del todo por la cadena. Al merodeador se le acentuó un sentimiento de culpa, Hermione debía creer que los mortífagos seguían encarcelados...y él no había sido capaz de decirle la verdad.

To be continue!!!!

Ya, lo se, la madre que me parió jajajja no se si esto es un final interesante o que, desde luego esperaba que lo fuera...supongo que ha todos se os ha aclarado que narices le había ocurrido a Hermione y por qué estaba tan cabreada...ahora sólo queda el resto de cosas, reencuentros, los secretos que le ocultan a Hermione y...mil cosas más!!! .bueno, espero muchos muchos reviews!! Por cierto alguien podría explicarme que son los HITS de un Fic? Es que no tengo ni idea.

_Si os aparecido muy fuerte lo que le ocurrió lo siento, es que quería encontrar un motivo lo suficientemente contundente para cabrearte con todo el mundo y con razón, bueno una razón a medias, y sobre todo un motivo gordo para desviar el buen camino de la chica a uno de delincuencia y perdición...contestación a los reviews abajo._

Panxa: hallow wapetona, no Hermione no es drogadicta, sólo está acojonadísima, y ya sabes por qué, siento que no puedas dormir por insomnio, es un fastidio pasar noches en blanco...¬¬ yo es algo que odio. Besotes.

Est-potter: ya lo creo que hubiera sido interesante estar allí mientras jugaban al poker, visto que lo de los juegos a Hermione se le dan bien habrá que aprovecharse de ellos para desnudar al merodeador...jejeje, y si!!! ha sido desvelado el pasado de nuestra delincuente favorita, el capitulo no me salía de otra manera, y mira que intenté dar vueltas para haceros sufrir pero nada¬¬. Besos!!

Mira Black-Lupin: cucu!! Espero que ya entiendas por qué Hermione está tan enfadadísima, ya me darás tu opinión al respecto, sobre lo de la cadena...eso tiene mucho juego, acabará gustándote ya verás jejej no pienses mal!! Bueno sólo un poco, jijijiji. Muchos besos cielo!!.

Malu Snape Rickman: hola cielo!! Ya a mi tambiém me gustaría quitarle la camiseta a Sirius y tocarlo por todas partes, pero me conformo con imaginarlo y escribirlo...ya verás, el día que se me vaya a mi la mano con el entusiasmo de ir escribiendo la pobre Hermione acabará cometiendo alguna locura jejej. Un beso!!

Naeh: hola!! Vaya me has dejado impresionada con los datos recopilados, es cierto hermione ya no considera a Harry y ron su familia, pero no sólo por lo que le pasó, hay más cosas, respecto al ministerio oculta muchísimas más y ten por seguro que la orden se va a cabrear pero bien, prometo acciones ilicitas, ilegales y todo por el bien de la comunidad mágica, que difícil es de creer no? Jajja espero que me sigas leyendo, un besote.

Y bueno ya sabéis, un review no da de comer, pero alimentan la felicidad!!!


	5. un acuerdo con Sirius

Ups en el anterior se me olvidó decirlo, ningún personaje me pertenece...dicho. jajja a disfrutar!!!

My favourite game 

_Capítulo 5: un acuerdo con Sirius Black._

_Y así llegaste tú, devolviéndome la fe._

Arnold Friedrich Gully era un Gnomo, pero no cualquier gnomo, era el "dueño" de Gringots, los gnomos tenían como deber custodiar y proporcionar el dinero a los magos, así quedaron justo después de la revuelta de duendes y gnomos del 45, y había un tratado sobre ello, la comunidad mágica se ayudaba mutuamente para protegerse de los muggles y protegerlos a ellos proporcionándoles la bendita ignorancia de no saber nada acerca de la magia, y no romperles sus esquemas filosóficos y aristotélicos de: hay una razón y una lógica acerca de todo y por todo.

Pero hablando de Arnold F. Gully hijo de Friedrich Gully primero, el hijo resultó ser de una generación bastante ambiciosa y avariciosa de gnomos, dentro de la familia Gully, claro está.

Y aquí estaba Sirius, tumbado en el sofá del salón, intentándose decidir por creer a Hermione o no, y en contárselo a la orden o no, decisión sumamente difícil, mientras tanto un piso más arriba del salón, concretamente en el baño, una chica morena había decidido que había hablado más de la cuenta y que tenía que largarse lo antes posible de allí, así que se estaba embadurnando de jabón para sacarse esa maldita cadena de una vez por todas, tenía roja toda la zona de la cadera y por más que hacía fuerza la maldita no bajaba, y además empezaba a hacerse daño, después de un último intento, Hermione se apoyó contra la pared y esperó a recuperar la respiración, no quería llorar de desesperación pero estaba apunto, la ansiedad y un mal presentimiento empezaban a recorrerle el cuerpo.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, sólo de pensar que uno de esos mortífagos podría estar fuera por que ella ahora se había ido de la lengua...le empezó a faltar el aire y el pecho se le hundió sin una mínima piedad, apagó el agua de la ducha y salió de la bañera, mojó la toalla de manos en agua fría y se dejó caer hasta el suelo.

-Señor Sirius-Winky acababa de aparecer en frente del sofá y miraba al merodeador con preocupación-creo que a la señorita le ocurre algo-Sirius se levantó-está en el baño.

Hermione sintió que alguien la tapaba con una toalla y la cogían en brazos, sentados en el suelo oyó más allá de las palpitaciones aceleradas de su corazón palabras de alivio que poco a poco la fueron calmando, la fuerza del abrazo la hizo sentirse segura y finalmente se abandonó al sueño.

Winky se asomó al baño, viendo como el merodeador en ese instante le quitaba a Hermione la toalla de agua fría que se había puesto tapando la boca y la nariz para respirar un aire lo más frío posible.

-Señor Sirius están llamando a la puerta-

-debe de ser Malfoy, déjale que pase, y dile que ahora iré al salón-

Draco Malfoy estaba de pié, en el salón, observando la chimenea encendida, escuchó pasos y se giró, alzó una ceja-y bien?- las dos miradas grises se encontraron.

-¿qué sabes de Arnold friedrich Gully?-

-que es un Gnomo con aires de grandeza-

-de fiar?-Malfoy sonrió de lado.

-ningún Gnomo es de fiar, menos cuando no hay dinero, qué pasa? Y donde está la sabelotodo? Tengo entendido que está aquí-preguntó curioso.

-está dormida-

-duerme? Ahora?-se extrañó el rubio.

-mejor ahora que nunca-Malfoy alzó una ceja-sabes donde vive el maldito gnomo?-

-si, tiene una mansión jodidamente grande a las afueras de Londres-

-y donde podría encontrar los planos?-Malfoy lo miró de lado.

-yo puedo proporcionártelos, pero antes quiero saber que ocurre aquí-Sirius suspiró, los Malfoy nunca le habían gustado, aunque Draco malfoy le caía mejor que sus antecesores y en cierto grado se podía confiar, los Malfoy tenían su propia forma de ver el mundo y si te parecía que no estaban de ningún bando estabas equivocado porque ante todo siempre estaban del suyo propio, a Sirius le gustaba obtener de cada persona lo que quería, en este caso una determinada información, pero Draco Malfoy todavía era demasiado Malfoy como para entrar por el aro, y menos cuando olían dinero de por medio. ¿qué haría un Malfoy por dinero cuando no había? Cualquier cosa probablemente.

Sirius suspiró- resulta que hay dinero-

-¿donde?-

Cuando Sirius Black decidió llamar a Draco Malfoy fue por el simple motivo de que si necesitaba ayuda y además la seguridad de que la orden no se enteraría el hombre ideal era Malfoy, sabía que tenía o tuvo una especie de relación bastante leal con Hermione durante la guerra, ella fue la única, además de Dumbledore que le brindó confianza y por lo tanto el merodeador esperaba que el rubio se sintiera en deuda, y por lo visto así era. Después de explicarle lo que Hermione le había contado, Draco silbó.

-y pretendes llevar todo esto a espaldas de la orden?-

-a espaldas de todo el mundo en realidad-

-incluido Lupin?-

-claro que no, se lo contaré-

-y cual es el plan exactamente?-

-pues...-

-supongo que desenmascarar al gnomo y quedarnos con el dinero que él les sacó a los muggles con las obras robadas por Granger, que ahora que hago números...es un tesoro bastante grande, porque nos quedaremos con el dinero ¿verdad?-

-para el carro, nadie se va a quedar ese dinero, primero lo sacamos de las manos que no lo deben tener ya que el gnomo nos ha traicionado-

-ah ¿y esto por qué quieres llevarlo a espaldas de la orden?-

-porque va a ser Hermione quien saque el dinero de esa casa, y Hermione no puede ver ni a Ron ni a Harry en pintura–

-bueno, nadie la culpa, ¿sabe ya que Flint y McNair están fuera de azkaban?-Sirius negó.-no? En que mundo vive?-

-en el muggle, no sabe nada, ni se interesa por nada, está segura de que al proporcionarle las obras de arte al gnomo conserva a los mortífagos en la cárcel, por lo demás se mantiene aislada-

-hasta que llegó aquí-dijo Malfoy frunciendo el ceño- tiene derecho a saberlo-

-si? Pues díselo tu, acaba de tener un ataque de ansiedad en el baño por una discusión que hemos tenido hace un par de horas-

-no está bien verdad?-Sirius negó-pues no puede estar en la comunidad mágica sin saber que están fuera, tarde o temprano se enterarán, que la prensa dijera que todo era un bulo y que Granger no había sido arrestada, no quiere decir que ellos no sospechen-

-calculo que tenemos de tiempo hasta la vista de Hermione, hasta entonces no quiero que se entere, después...ya veré que hacer-

-a todo esto, para que coño quiere Scrimgehuor juzgar a Granger?-

-eso es lo que más mal huele de todo el asunto-

-traeré los planos mañana-aseguró Draco dándose la vuelta para salir del salón, pero se volvió a girar- a todo esto, ¿Granger va a colaborar?-

-aun tengo que hablar con ella-Sirius de repente se sintió cansado.

Hermione despertó con la sensación de que alguien llevaba ya tiempo hurgando en una herida, se giró molesta y vio a Sirius poniendo una gasa empapada en algo sobre las raspadas que se había hecho en la cadera con la cadena.

-qué haces?-

-de verdad que me gustaría que dejaras esa afición tuya por hacerte daño-dijo el merodeador sin mirarla-y estate quieta que si te mueves no puedo curarte bien- le puso una mano en la cadera y la obligó a ponerse de lado, Hermione apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano y miró hacia la ventana, sintió frío, sus ropas seguían mojadas de la ducha.

-por qué me pusiste la cadena?-preguntó Hermione con voz suave, Sirius la miró aunque la morena no pudo ver su mirada.

-pues...-Sirius volvió a prestar atención a las heridas-no sabía como ibas a reaccionar cuando te tirase la selandria, pensé que intentarías huir-

-¿y un hechizo para no salir no hubiera sido más práctico?-escuchó una risa.

-contigo? No, probablemente serías capaz de destruir ese hechizo aun sin varita, con tiempo habrías tardado uno o dos días, sin embargo la cadena...te va a costar mucho más-Hermione no pudo evitar darle la razón, aunque no se lo dijo.

-y si te prometo portarme bien me quitas la cadena?-preguntó Hermione girándose, Sirius la miró divertido.

-creo que tu jamás te has portado bien-le dijo el merodeador, Hermione abrió la boca ofendida-siempre has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana, lo que pasaba es que generalmente solían estar de acuerdo en lo que hacías, ahora... es distinto, no tienes idea buena y eres una delincuente-

-pero me portaré bien, lo juro, comeré e intentaré dormir, no daré problemas-

-y a que viene ese cambio de actitud?-preguntó Sirius mirándola, Hermione se mordió el labio.

-creo que las cosas podrían irme mejor si me comporto-Enredó las piernas con la cadena, Sirius alzó una ceja-además no sabes lo incómodo que es ir con una cadena a todas partes-

-muy bien, empieza a comportarte y te soltaré-la morena frunció el ceño y el destello de furia contenida no pasó desapercibido para el merodeador.

-y cuando será eso?-

-cuando a mi me de la gana-contestó levantándose, Hermione lo agarró del brazo, y tiró haciéndole caer sobre ella, los dos rodaron y Hermione quedó sobre él, la diferencia es que esta vez el merodeador no tenía forma de moverse porque con el giro ella había conseguido enredarle con la cadena.

-vaya ni en sueños hubiera conseguido que saliera tan bien-dijo Hermione admirando su obra.

-sueñas con esto? entonces no me extraña que grites-Sirius negó con la cabeza divertido.

-cállate-la morena tiró de un trozo de cadena haciendo que estas se apretaran más contra el merodeador. Empezó a buscar la varita y no la encontró- maldita sea!!-

-como comprenderás no voy a llevar una varita delante de ti, y ahora menos, viendo tus promesas de portarte bien-ella lo fulminó con la mirada

-tampoco me habrías quitado la cadena-el merodeador rió de buena gana.

-tienes razón no lo hubiera hecho-la morena miró a su alrededor, necesitaba pensar y ver que podía hacer, pero Sirius no estaba por la labor de que ella pensara en nada, no entendía como cojones se había soltado, y ahora se había incorporado y le rodeaba la cintura y...en un momento Hermione se vio contra el colchón, inmovilizada y con las manos sujetas con fuerza por una mano del merodeador- no lo hubiera hecho y si sigues portándote así te juro que te ato las manos y los pies-ella abrió los ojos como platos- y ahora me vas a escuchar, y lo vas a hacer porque es por tu propio bien-

-yo siempre escucho-

-eso es cierto- Sirius cogió aire-vas a tener que hacer algo por mi-Hermione alzó las cejas.

-que manera más curiosa de pedir un favor, créeme no llevas las de ganar-

-eso ya lo veremos, de cualquier otra manera acabarás haciéndolo, la opción es hacerlo con mi ayuda o con toda la orden-

-de cualquier manera? Simplemente es que no pienso hacerlo, no te voy a ayudar, ni lo sueñes!!-

-muy bien entonces te llevaré a casa de los Weasley para que pases el resto de tu "libertad vigilada" -Hermione lo miraba alucinada, Sirius tiró de ella y la levantó de la cama, Hermione enganchó un pié al dosel de la cama.

-vale vale vale-se rectificó ella rápidamente-seguro que podemos llegar a algún acuerdo- el merodeador sonrió-suéltame, hablemos esto civilizadamente-

-no, aún tengo que contarte un par de datos que igual te cabrean así que mejor...-para sorpresa de la morena Sirius la obligó a tumbarse en la cama-a veces es mejor hacer negocios entre las sabanas-el merodeador le guiñó un ojo y Hermione apenas pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-te has vuelto loco? Pero como...como...¡¡¡estás como una cabra!! No pienso romper el pacto que tengo con él -Hermione de repente cerró la boca y la corazonada que llevaba teniendo desde hacía unas horas se intensificaba.

-qué pacto? Él ya ha roto algunos bastante importantes-Sirius la miraba esperando alguna reacción, algo que le dijera que Hermione había entendido lo que llevaba rato insinuándole.

-por favor dime que no-Hermione ocultó la cara en la almohada pero el merodeador no la dejó.

-no te escondas, deja de esconderte y planta cara-

-no puedo, me supera, esta situación me supera desde el principio, no puedo más, estoy cansada-

-y qué vas a hacer si te los encuentras? ¿quedarte quieta?-fue entonces cuando Sirius tubo una especie de flash acerca de lo que ocurrió en aquella casa, no supo si fue imaginación suya o algo más.

-qué crees que hice cuando llegué allí!!!?? Crees que lo mejor era plantar cara? No me dieron muchas opciones créeme, y no me las darán ahora, sólo déjame irme-Sirius negó casi de manera automática-por favor déjame irme!!-rogó Hermione aferrándose a su camiseta. Pero Sirius no parecía estar en aquella habitación, sino en otra muy distinta, apenas la escuchaba y cuando la morena entendió lo que pasaba liberó su mano derecha y le pegó una bofetada que hizo al merodeador volver a la habitación-perdona-Hermione apoyó su frente sobre la zona roja y llevó su mano a la nuca del merodeador- es que...no quería que vieras nada-

-supongo que siempre es peor a pesar de lo que puedas imaginar-Sirius soltó la otra mano y Hermione puso las dos en su cuello, era una caricia un gesto que aportaba calma a los dos.

-yo no me puedo imaginar lo que sería pasar 12 años en azkaban, creo que ni me acercaría-susurró ella cerca de su oreja.

-pero se puede seguir viviendo con ello-aseguró Sirius, Hermione lo miró-mientas hay vida...-

-hay esperanza-Hermione sonrió y justo cuando la cercanía comenzaba a mezclar las respiraciones, cuando la cercanía era ya una caricia...

-Señor Sirius-llamó Winky suavemente, haciendo que Hermione volviera a la realidad, y fue doloroso porque, por un momento, parecía que el sentirse segura, tan sólo dependía de los brazos y la cercanía del merodeador de ojos grises.

_Aleeeeeeeee hasta aquí!!!ya se que es cortito el próximo será más largo lo juro._

_Si alguien quiere finales felices que se pase por mi fic La única forma de capítulo único sobre Hermione y Sirius que yo no entiendo que no tenga ningún review!! Con lo majo que es el fic!!!_

_En fin, espero que en este capítulo se hayan aclarado dudas, sobre la cadena, sobre el pasado de Hermione, sobre los contradictorios sentimientos de esta chica y sobre todo que se os haya aclarado que en este fic hay muchos fantasmas psicológicos, que al fin y al cabo son ellos los que nos hacen encarar la vida de alguna manera. O no?_

_Supongo que iréis algo perdidos a cerca de lo que Sirius quiere hacer para conseguir el dinero y os habréis quedado a cuadros con la aparición de Malfoy jajajja en fin, os aconsejo que no os comáis mucho el tarro, pronto habrán respuestas._

_Y ahora contestaciones a los reviews:_

Mira Black-Lupin: wolas!! Me alegró mucho que me dejaras un review en la única forma, lleva ya una semana colgado y no tenía un solo review, me tenía preocupada y no sabía si seguirlo, al final le he hecho una continuación que espero que leas, pero volviendo al tema de My favourite game, hay muchas cosas que faltan por rebelar, y todo irá a su tiempo, respecto a la cadena espero que te vaya gustando, porque va a ser un elemento muy presente en la historia, tiene una cierta línea símil con la vida de Hermione, royo metáfora. Un beso wapa.

Orube: hola!! Me alegra que hayas estado leyendo mi fic últimamente, me animó mucho que me dijeras que estaba bien estructurado, en mi opinión eso es algo bastante difícil de conseguir, me encantó tu review mil gracias.

Malu Snape Rickman: Hallow, que tal vamos? Sirius cree que sabe lo que le ocurrió a Hermione, pero apenas llega a saber toda la verdad, sin embargo el está para ayudarla a seguir adelante...ya veremos como, pero para ello tendrá que saber toda la verdad... aunque en este cap se ve algún tipo de conexión entre ellos no? Gracias por explicarme lo de los Hits, a buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan. Mil besos.

Naeh: Hola!! que tal te ha parecido este capítulo? Siento que lo de la cadena te parezca un poco basto para un mago, la verdad es que puede que lo sea, pero hay un motivo muy importante para esa cadena, te lo aseguro, que te guste es a elección tuya. Y en cuanto a que Hermione está mal, pues.. mujer si, pero no tanto como creemos. Espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos. Un beso.

Arsa: hola!! En serio la historia te parece extraña? Sobre lo de la Hermione morena, verás a mi cuando no me gusta una característica de un personaje de una historia que leo simplemente me lo imagino como a mi me da la gana, aunque en general los fics me los imagino en versión manga, suelen ser demasiado perfectos para ser reales jejej, un beso, me encantó tu review y estoy a la espera de otro para que me cuentes esas cosas extrañas que ves en mi historia.

Est-potter: hellow, siento que pensaras que la soltaría de la cadena, pero te prometo que no tardará, y sobre lo de estar encima del merodeador, es cierto, le mola mogollón, un día se me irá la pinza con tanta pelea y roce malintencionado, lo paso muy mal describiendo las peleas, en serio, si es que a eso se le puede llamar pelea¬¬. Kisses.

Besos Coco.

Reviews se agradecen


	6. recordando el pasado

Bueno ya he vuelto, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto de verdad que si, ya sabéis que nada me pertenece salvo la trama y que no tengo nada de dinero, sobretodo espero que lo disfrutéis.

My favorite game 

_Capítulo 6 recordando el pasado._

_Quienes creen que el dinero lo hace todo, terminan haciendo todo por dinero. Voltaire._

Efectivamente, en cuanto Sirius escuchó la llamada de Winky este salió disparado y Hermione se quedó hiperventilando encima de la cama y preguntándose qué demonios había ocurrido y sobre todo ¿por qué no había ocurrido? en cuanto decidió que podía levantarse de la cama sin que le flaquearan las piernas se acercó a la puerta de la habitación intentando que la cadena no hiciera demasiado ruido porque por supuesto iba a ver quien narices los había interrumpido, salió a gatas de la habitación y miró a través de la barandilla al hall donde se encontraba Sirius.

-Anaïs podemos dejar esto para otro momento por favor?-¿quién coño se llamaba Anaïs? Se preguntaba Hermione mientras intentaba ver quién había detrás del moreno que en ese momento se apartó por que se puso a caminar y la pudo ver, por supuesto Anaïs era esa belleza rubia francesa que miraba al merodeador con los brazos cruzados.

-¿cuándo? Ya no vienes por el trabajo, he creído correcto venir a ver si estás bien y me encuentro con ...esto-dijo la rubia señalándole, Hermione la miró confusa ella lo veía estupendamente, Sirius tenía el mismo aspecto de haberse pegado un señor revolcón- como si hubieras pegado un polvo rápido y te acabara de interrumpir-Hermione enrojeció, Sirius sin embargo se llevó una mano a las sienes.

-Anaïs de verdad no tengo tiempo para esto-

-pero..-el merodeador la acompañó hasta la puerta-cuando vas a volver al trabajo?-

-cuando me paguen-contestó Sirius evitando decir que si que estaba trabajando, en algo que a ella no le incumbía, pero custodiar a Hermione Granger era un trabajo.

-¿cuándo te paguen? Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?-ella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-Anaïs ya nos veremos-la morena escuchó como se cerraba la puerta y se apresuró a volver a la habitación.

-¿dónde crees que vas?-preguntó el merodeador desde el Hall y subiendo ya las escaleras, Hermione decidió levantarse.

-emmm-

-escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación nunca te lo han dicho?-Hermione frunció el ceño ante la nueva actitud de sirius, parecía cabreado.

-pues perdona ¿qué quieres que te diga? Tampoco es que haya sido una conversación interesantísima, o te preocupa más que la haya visto a ella?-

-me preocupa que no seas capaz de poner limites en lo que a intimidades se refiere-Hermione abrió la boca.

-mira quién fue a hablar!! Don reviso las pertenencias de los demás y las tiro al fuego-la morena pudo ver un destello de ira en los ojos grises del merodeador.

-voy a ir a hablar con Remus, no le des dolor de cabeza a Winky mientras tanto de acuerdo?-Sirius se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-puedo ir a la sala de entrenamiento?-preguntó Hermione rápidamente, el merodeador se detuvo a medio paso, pudo sentir la duda en él-tenemos un trato no? Debería de poder entrenar algo-Sirius se giró, Hermione levantó la cadena-y esto me va a molestar-

-buen intento, puedes ir a la sala de entrenamiento, pero no te voy a quitar la cadena-Hermione tiró la cadena al suelo con furia.

-¡¡¿hasta cuando voy a llevar esto?!!-dijo Hermione cabreada, Sirius rió entre dientes y no contestó.

-No lo estás diciendo en serio-dijo Remus suavemente, mirando a Sirius de hito en hito-simplemente ni siquiera me lo estás sugiriendo-

-de hecho si, y si-contestó el animago cerrando los ojos ante la que se le venía encima. Remus consiguió serenarse a tiempo.

-y has mezclado a Draco en esto? mi mujer te va a matar-

-tu mujer es mi prima y creo que tendría una opinión diferente a la tuya, quizás daría más credibilidad que tu a Hermione, ¿o tengo que recordarte las votaciones en la guerra?-Remus apretó la mandíbulas.

-no hace falta, todos las recordamos muy bien, intenta que Tonks no se entere y me pensaré que hacer-

-no la mantengas fuera de esto, estoy seguro de que le gustaría participar, la tienes sobreprotegida y se aburre, además si va Draco ella querrá ir, al fin y al cabo se ha convertido es su primo predilecto, o se lo cuentas tu, o se lo cuento yo, o acabará contándoselo Draco, ya sabes a la larga todo queda en familia-dijo el animago sonriendo de lado. Remus bufó, Sirius empezaba a ver la rendición en su amigo, en el fondo Remus también quería ver la posibilidad de dinero al alcance de la mano, o de un robo, mejor dicho, Sirius veía como al final vencía y para derrotarle del todo cogió aire y se dispuso a gritar el nombre de Nymphadora.

-ya la llamo yo-se adelantó Remus- sólo por curiosidad ¿cuándo tengamos ese dinero? ¿qué piensas hacer con él?-

-pagar la expedición para buscar el oro que Voldemort robó y devolverlo a Gringots, pero antes de eso, supongo que provocar un derrocamiento de gobierno y pasar de manos la dirección de gringots a otra familia de duendes-Remus lo miró con la boca abierta.

-cuanto tiempo llevas pensando esto?-Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-siempre me he preguntado que haría si tuviera dinero desde que no lo tengo, y ahora que hay oportunidad...-dijo sonriendo.

-y crees que hay tanto dinero para algo así?-

-todo el que Arnold Gully consiguió con los robos de Hermione-Sirius observó con preocupación el aspecto de su amigo parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso.-vamos Moony, algo te ha tenido que ilusionar todo este tema, o es que te has acostumbrado a la vida de pobre y currante?-

-He de decir que esta posguerra nos ha mantenido unidos a muchos-

-alguien se tiene que encargar de que no nos sigan estafando, y eso no va a hacer que nuestra peculiar familia se separe-

-tu no consideras a draco tu familia Sirius-

-pero a ti si, y a tonks también, que ella quiera irracionalmente a ese chico es cosa suya-dijo el animago soltando un bufido. Remus suspiró abatido y se fue a buscar a Tonks, claro que se acordaba de las votaciones, esas votaciones arbitradas por dumbledore fue lo que separó a Hermione de Harry y de Ron, aunque debía admitir que en parte no debía recaer la culpa entera bajo ese pretexto.

Las votaciones...esas largas tardes durante los últimos años de guerra en que Hermione, bueno, Hermione ante todo intentaba hacer algo que no les dejara con el culo al aire, la situación era algo más que insostenible, voldemort había asaltado gringots, Dumbledore jamás pudo pensar que algo así se le hubiera ocurrido, ni siquiera Harry, iban a la desesperada y el punto fuerte de la comunidad mágica se convirtió en el punto más flaco de todos, ya no sólo estaba la preocupación de la guerra, las traiciones, las luchas y las muertes, había aparecido la pobreza el hambre y ante todo la pura supervivencia, el pueblo ahora se dedicaba a sobrevivir, y eso provocaba enfrentamientos entre ellos mismos, muchos con familiares fuera de Inglaterra se marcharon, el ministerio se vio de repente prácticamente abandonado por sus trabajadores y entonces se pidió ayuda, cual fue la sorpresa de la tremenda negativa de las otras comunidades mágicas, la decepción que ello había producido y la desolación consiguiente hasta que Hermione decidió pedir ayuda al ministro Muggle, nadie supo que hablaron o que ocurrió para que el ministro dijera que si, eran lo último que esperaban, una colaboración por parte de muggles, una ayuda, que llevaría hasta el final la guerra y que mantendrían una deuda con los muggles por el resto de la eternidad, por supuesto los únicos que no vieron bien esa ayuda, aparte de los mortífagos, fueron los gnomos, que faltos de su tesoro y principal ocupación daban más problemas que otra cosa, era irónico que ahora uno de ellos se dedicaran a chantajear a los muggles y a sacarles el dinero con las obras de arte que Hermione robaba, lo que indicaba varias cosas, que Hermione no tenía ni escrúpulos ni vergüenza, pero Sirius no estaba seguro de cuando dejó de tener ambas cosas, si en la guerra o después de aquel horrible suceso en su casa.

La reacción de los mortífagos ante la ayuda de los muggles no se hizo esperar, y la gente, sobre todo niños, empezaron a desaparecer, el ministro de inglaterra estuvo tentado a retirarles la ayuda para que las desapariciones cesaran, pero una vez más Hermione intervino y de algún modo alargó la situación, aunque acarreó una responsabilidad más a la orden.

Flash Back.

Albus Dumbledore hablaba acerca del caso de la niña muggle desaparecida, cuando dieron con el lugar en el que había estado encerrada gracias a un soplo, lo único que encontraron fue un charco de sangre y en esta reunión se decidía si seguir con la investigación o dar el caso por cerrado.

-qué opináis?-Hermione levantó la vista observando a los demás.

-ese charco era muy abundante, está muerta, nadie pierde tanta sangre y sigue vivo-dijo Moody.

-hay hechizos de transfusión Alastor-dijo Pomfrey.

-por supuesto de un mortífago a una niña muggle-dijo shakelbolt sarcásticamente..

-no necesariamente-saltó Tonks, tres miradas se centraron en Hermione Granger, ya sabían como funcionaba el asunto, dejaba un rato hablar a los demás, expresaban sus dudas y después ella daba la estocada final, Albus sonreía y todo seguía.-y si la necesitan viva?-

-sinceramente creo que la niña es un cebo, nos centran en ese caso despistándonos de sus movimientos para el próximo ataque-dijo Moody, Molly frunció el ceño.

-claro y si la niña es un cebo mejor dejarla por perdida y centrarnos en lo demás no ojoloco?-Alastor no dijo nada. Se hizo un silencio interrumpido por Hermione.

-creo que no nos podemos permitir otro secuestro muggle sin resultados, el ministro muggle se nos puede tirar encima, os recuerdo que nos están ayudando con su dinero-apuntó la joven.

-es cierto pero no por ello nos tenemos que cernir a un caso que ya está perdido-dijo shakelbolt

- hay alguien desaparecido, un charco de sangre, y la seguridad de que está en alguna parte, si está muerta habrá que devolver el cuerpo, no podemos darla por perdida, el caso apenas tiene dos semanas, y un charco de sangre es un chaco de sangre no la niña muerta-sentenció la chica, a Molly se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-Hermione tiene razón-dijo la mujer- si mi hija hubiera sido secuestrada y hubieran hallado un charco de sangre a mi aún me quedaría esperanza, un cuerpo es diferente...-

-la esperanza y la seguridad de que alguien a quien quieres sufre y sigue vivo puede consumir a los muggles con facilidad...una semana más, sino hay resultados sugiero que manipulemos las pruebas- dijo Hermione. Harry y Ron soltaron una exclamación.

-te refieres a entregarles un cuerpo cualquiera con la forma de la niña?-exclamó Charlie.

-quieren un resultado y nosotros necesitamos ese dinero, sino la posguerra podría ser más dura de lo que ya lo es, además nadie te dice que hagas tu la manipulación de las pruebas, ya las haré yo-siguió la chica- no podemos permitirnos otro fracaso-

-bien...¿quién está a favor?-preguntó Dumbledore alzando la mano, Severus, Sirius y Remus la alzaron, Molly también poniendo toda esperanza en esa semana de margen, Alastor la alzó estando de acuerdo en que no se podían permitir otro fracaso, shakelbolt la alzó por el mismo motivo, bill también la alzó, en contra de otras seis manos de Weasley y Harry que no estaban por lo visto de acuerdo en nada.

-ocho contra siete, se aprueba la idea de la señorita Granger-la reunión se levantó y Ron cogió a Hermione por el brazo.

-en que te estas convirtiendo?-

-Ron, ¿te gusta tu cama y la comida de tu madre?- el pelirrojo no dijo nada-muchas de esas cosas dependen del gobierno muggle entiendes? Al menos hasta que encontremos un aliado entre las demás sociedades mágicas, sino dentro de poco no tendremos donde ocultarnos ni donde mantenernos a salvo, y de momento somos una inversión muy poco rentable y además cara- Hermione se soltó bruscamente y salió de la sala de reuniones.- esta casa no va estar protegida siempre-

Fin flash back

Parecía mentira lo que podía hacer la guerra, como podía cambiar una persona bajo presión y bajo el instinto constante de la supervivencia, Sirius se acordaba de cuando Hermione fue una niña, no dulce pero si más inocente, y a veces la miraba y apenas podía ver rastro de aquello, fue más o menos por aquella época de la desaparición de niños cuando Ron y Hermione parecían alejarse el uno del otro, y tras aquella discusión prácticamente no se hablaban, Ron la repudiaba y la gryffindor parecía no percatarse, se centraba en su trabajo y en lo que había que hacer, Harry tampoco perdonó su comportamiento sin escrúpulos, parecía que Hermione había apartado su corazón para poder sobrevivir, y en cierto modo muchos de allí lo habían hecho, incluido él mismo, o Dumbledore.

Tonks bajó en ese instante las escaleras sonriendo de pura felicidad ,se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó.

-al fin algo de acción!-la metamorfomaga era todo un contraste con Remus que parecía que la alegría de su mujer le dolía como un puñal en el bazo.

-Tonks puedes no tomártelo como un juego por favor?-ella le ignoró.

-voy a poder verla?-preguntó la mujer, Sirius se despegó de su abrazo.

-si claro...-

-ahora?-el merodeador de ojos grises frunció el ceño.

-hoy no, cuando hable más con ella, dudo mucho que ahora esté receptiva-

-si la tienes encadenada yo también lo dudo Black-dijo ella- se ha comprometido no? Suéltala, demuéstrale que confías un poco en ella e igual se calma-

-no es la misma Hermione que conocíamos Tonks-dijo Remus.-no es de fiar-

-suéltala Sirius, hazlo antes de que vayamos a casa del duende estafador, sino entonces tendremos que temer una traición-

Y con esas palabras Sirius volvió a su casa, o su particular campo de batalla, si era cierto que temían una trición por parte de ella, aunque estaba el factor de que ya no debía nada a ese duende, sin embargo, hasta que punto se podía confiar ahora en Hermione? Bajó las escaleras para ir hacia la sala de entrenamiento y se la encontró tumbada en el tatami completamente dormida, sonrió, por lo menos cuando dormía se podía ver algo de la niña que fue en hogwarts.

Lo siento, muchísimo de verdad que si!!! Es que he estado infinitamente ocupada, si os sirve de consuelo no tardaré en subir el séptimo, supongo que este capítulo no gustará a demasiada gente, pero era necesario explicar todo esto, a cambio os subí un fic nuevo, aunque no está teniendo mucha popularidad, será el título?a mi tampoco me convencía mucho la verdad.

_Bueno contestaciones a los reviews_

_Amaia: gracias por leer mi novela y me alegra que te haya gustado, espero leer más reviews tuyos un beso._

_Est-potter: puedes odiar a winky todo lo que quieras, y también a anaïs, quise buscarleun nombre cursi y lo conseguí jajaj, en fin en este cap no ha habido mucha acción entre la pareja, pero espero que de todas maneras te haya gustado. Un beso._

_Viento de verano: muchas gracias por tu review, como me pediste subí el cap después de la interrupción final, un beset._

_Malu Snape Rickman:hola!! __Pues bueno aqui tienes más cosas de lo que le ocurrió en el pasado y sobre todo en su relación con harry y ron, tengo que reconocer que parte de la culpa la tiene ella, es que esta Hermione es muy mala, jeje. Un beso espero tu review._

_Medeci Amelee:Hola gracias por dejarme un review y me alegra haberte hecho reir, espero seguir viendote por aquí un beso._

_Wei-lo:jajja me encanta que te encante todo, por cierto tu nombre me recuerda al de una Runa puede ser? Me encantaría que me sacaras la duda, ya me explicas, un beso._

Y bueno ya sabéis los reviews no dan de comer pero alimentan la felicidad, un beso Coco.


	7. Algo más fuerte que una cadena

Bueno me acabo de enterar de que este aviso en el que se dice que, nada me pertenece salvo la trama, se llama disclaimer...creo.

_My favourite game._

_Capítulo 7: Algo más fuerte que una cadena._

_Ama un solo día y el mundo habrá cambiado. Robert Browning_

Hermione despertó al día siguiente con un incipiente dolor de cabeza, y que, increíblemente, se fue agudizando tan sólo de camino de la habitación al baño.

Se miró en el espejo pero nada parecía indicar, ni ojeras o más palidez de la habitual, que se estuviera poniendo enferma, nada, ni siquiera tenía fiebre, tan sólo las pulsaciones de dolor que iban desde la nuca hasta sus sienes como pequeñas corrientes eléctricas intermitentes. Ni la ducha, ni el masaje, ni una aspirina pudo hacer nada en las primeras horas de aquel día.

Decidió tumbarse en el sofá con un paño fresco sobre la frente y esperar a que pasase el tiempo, o mejor dicho, el dolor de cabeza. Justo cuando se estaba preguntando cuantas horas había dormido, recordó donde había estado la última vez, no había sido en su habitación ni en su cama, sino en la sala de entrenamiento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó una voz familiar, Sirius debía de haberla llevado por la noche a su cama.

-Tengo jaqueca, ¿te importaría correr la cortina? La luz me hace daño en alguna parte profunda de mi cerebro-Escuchó pasos, y luego el pasar de las anillas de la cortina por la barra de metal, el ruido se metió por sus oídos y explotó en sus sienes, decidió no hacer el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos.

-Déjame ver- Sirius se acercó hasta ella, se sentó en un hueco del sofá y le rodeó su cara con ambas manos.

- Abre los ojos- Hermione parpadeó, intentando obedecer, hasta que enfocó los ojos grises del merodeador y, extrañamente, el dolor parecía que empezaba a remitir.

La observaba, tenía las manos frescas, como si las acabara de meter bajo el agua y se las hubiera secado, entonces pensó que el merodeador parecía tener la temperatura ideal que se necesitase en cada momento. Fue una lúcida gilipollez de esas que se tienen a primera hora de la mañana, como lo de que el dolor remetía porque él tenía las manos frescas, era mentira, Sirius había apartado las manos y volvía a dolerle como si le estuvieran taladrando el cráneo, no quiso tener una visión tan específica de lo que pensaba, pero la tuvo, escuchó un bufido de Sirius el cual se dedicaba a ver por encima el periódico.

-Pronto tendrás que ver a Tonks y Malfoy-Susurró el merodeador, la vio fruncir el ceño y después esforzarse por volver a abrir los ojos.

-Juegas sucio Sirius Black, dar malas noticias cuando una apenas puede moverse es bastante rastrero-

-En algún momento tenía que dejar de ser el bueno de la película-Vio al merodeador sonreír de lado.

-Hagas lo que hagas siempre vas a ser el tío bueno de la peli-Sirius volvió a bufar, quizás por el doble sentido de la frase. Conforme los minutos pasaban Hermione se iba sintiendo mejor, y por tanto empezaba a pensar con más claridad.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Asintió- En tal caso, ponte la ropa- Sirius le tendió los vaqueros y la sudadera que llevaba tiempo sin ver, incluidas las botas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué...?-

-Vamos a ir a tu casa o donde quiera que vivas y a recoger algunas cosas-Hermione lo miró alucinada.

-¿Vamos a salir?-

-Si-

-¿Me vas a quitar la cadena?-La morena se incorporó bruscamente.

-Si, y espero que no me vuelvas a dar motivos para volver a ponértela- La chica negó con rotundidad, y Sirius pareció satisfecho con aquella contestación, se levantó y cogió su ropa para vestirse, pero el merodeador la agarró de la cadena parándola, Hermione se giró, odiaba aquella mala costumbre que él tenía y estaba apunto de decírselo cuando le vio incorporarse.

Sirius tiró de la cadena hacia así y Hermione tuvo que avanzar irremediablemente, en un segundo se vio frente a él a escasos centímetros, capturó su mirada y apenas se dio cuenta de que los brazos de Sirius habían rodeado su cintura, se acercó más a ella y el corazón dejó de latir, una vorágine de sensaciones acudieron a su pecho, miedo y ansias en un torbellino que gustosamente habría cedido al merodeador para que tomara una decisión por ella.

Se movió imperceptiblemente y la cadena resbaló por sus caderas hasta el suelo, la morena se quedó estática y vio a Sirius marcharse de delante de ella con una sonrisa traviesa y los ojos cargados de picardía, no atinó a decirle nada.

Rápidamente, su primer instinto, ya con la cadena fuera de combate, fue ponerse la ropa y largarse, necesitaba saber que podía escaparse de Sirius, aunque no entendía, por qué, mientras se ponía los vaqueros se repetía que volvería.

Sólo necesitaba saber que él no la tenía tan controlada como pensaba, que podía hacer las cosas bien sin él alrededor, y en cuanto terminó por ponerse la sudadera calculó cuanto le costaría llegar a la ventana de la cocina y saltar al parterre de la casa de enfrente. Y calculó mal.

Sirius no estaba en el recibidor y eso le hizo moverse más deprisa, atravesó la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió directa a la ventana, ya la había abierto y tenía una pierna fuera cuando se giró y vio al merodeador sentado en una silla con los pies en la mesa y balanceándose, las manos las tenía en la nuca y le miraba con una expresión que se le antojaba burlona, como si él ya se lo esperase.

Hermione dejó su intento de huida, pasó de nuevo el pie al banco de la cocina y se quedó allí sentada.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Sirius.

-Iba a volver-

-De eso estoy seguro-parecía una sentencia, y Hermione frunció el ceño. El merodeador dejó de balancear la silla y conforme se levantó escuchó un ruido metálico, uno del cual se acababa de desprender hacían apenas cinco minutos.

Inmediatamente la respuesta ante el ruido fue tensión y cautela por parte de la morena, que no estaba dispuesta a volver a ponerse esa cosa.

-Iba a volver-

-Seguro-Sirius vio como Hermione se elevaba levemente y se acuclillaba sobre el banco, en todo momento vigilando la cadena, cuando el merodeador hizo el siguiente movimiento la morena intentó escabullirse por su izquierda pero él ya estaba allí evitando incluso su próximo desplazamiento dejándola sin salidas salvo volver atrás, y cuando lo intentó su muñeca fue apresada con fuerza por la mano de él.

-¡Iba a volver!-Sirius la agarró con fuerza y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Ni siquiera te estás defendiendo, te limitas a huir-La acusó, Hermione intentó no mirarle a los ojos.

-No tengo mi varita-

-Excusas-Dijo él entre dientes.

-¡No tengo mi varita!, ¡Ni mis armas!, ¡No tengo nada!-

-Yo tampoco tengo nada-

-Llevas una cadena-Señaló la morena, Sirius la lanzó a la otra parte de la cocina, Hermione lo miró confundida, y después bufó frustrada.- ¡Eres más fuerte!-

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo hacer lo que me plazca contigo?-

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!!-

-¡Es lo que estás diciéndome!-Hermione odiaba la mirada de Sirius, esa mezcla de enfado y algo más que nunca lograba identificar, odiaba esa mirada que parecía entrar hasta lo más profundo de su mente, odiaba como su estómago se cerraba y su vientre se retorcía ante ese deseo ilógico porque la acariciara y hiciera de ella algo más que su prisionera, odiaba a Anaïs, y odiaba haberse dejado atrapar por culpa del impulso de la nostalgia.

Porque echaba de menos un abrazo sincero y sentirse segura en algún rincón, echaba de menos que la quisieran y la besaran, lo anhelaba constantemente y soñaba con ello desde que estaba en esa casa, porque desde que Sirius llegó a su vida había vuelto a soñar, y la certeza de que su cuerpo sentía y anhelaba de nuevo era irrefutable, quizás si hace unos años se hubiera permitido pasar unas noches de terror, Hermione hubiera vuelto antes al mundo mágico, o por lo menos habría tardado menos en encontrar a Sirius, de nuevo.

-¡No llores!-Ordenó el merodeador, Hermione se mordió la lengua y giró la cara-No llores porque si no te juro que...-se pasó rápidamente la mano por la cara secándose sus lágrimas traicioneras y deseando por favor que la dejara irse, porque si él no la quería era mejor irse.

Sirius tiró del brazo de ella pegándola a su cuerpo aún más, y cogiéndola de la nuca la besó con brusquedad atando a Hermione a aquella casa con más fuerza que una cadena.

Estaba empezando a asustarse, el aura del merodeador cambiaba a una de depredador, su fuerza se volvía irresistible, era casi peligroso, el aire se palpaba y se volvía caliente.-última oportunidad de salir de aquí-le advirtió el merodeador, la voz ronca la pilló por sorpresa, pero tragó saliva y no se movió. Pudo ver una sonrisa en la repentina oscuridad del cuarto en el que se habían aparecido.

Todo se desbordó, la sensación constante de que tendría que haber pasado mucho antes, y que, sin embargo, aunque así hubiera sucedido no habría sido menos oscuro y atrayente de lo que era. La fuerza se empleaba en cada movimiento y caricia, intentando limpiar otras marcas, borrar un pasado que no tuvieron en común, hacer algo único para los dos, algo que dejaría marcas en ambos cuerpos, marcas rojas y besos.

La conciencia se había dejado aparte, la edad no importaba. Nunca importó. El temor al rechazo de los demás no había existido en ningún momento, no pensaron en consecuencias, simplemente era perfecto, lo diferente que era, en lo que se había convertido, algo que había dejado de ser prohibido, privado para dos, peligroso para ambos. Un mundo aparte donde no habían prisas, donde se hacía algo por instinto sin percatarse que por primera vez era amor. Se hacía el amor bebiendo de cada cuerpo hasta saciarse del calor y la energía del otro, se hacía en silencio, la respiración entrecortada y los gemidos de placer eran sólo para el oído del otro, no hubieron mordiscos suaves, ni besos gratuitos, a cada caricia se pagaba con otra, la seguridad de la necesidad del otro cuerpo se notaba en cada movimiento, las manos se entrelazaron hundiéndose contra el colchón al tiempo que un beso callaba un gemido.

El frío empezaba a invadir ambos cuerpos a pesar de que todavía caían gotas de sudor, la respiración se normalizaba junto a los latidos, Sirius le apartó el pelo mojado de la cara a Hermione, jadeaba.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los grises que la observaban, se fijó en sus labios y con el pulgar le quitó una gota de sangre que se llevó a la boca, Sirius juntó ambas frentes, y después moviéndose un poco tapó los dos cuerpos con las mantas. La volvió a mirar, y ella se refugió en sus brazos.

-Gracias-Hablaron a la vez, y ambos rieron suavemente.

-De nada, siempre que quieras-Contestó Sirius abrazándola y besándole el pelo.

-¿Esto quiere decir que ya no me vas a poner la cadena?- El merodeador rió.

-Sinceramente ya no creo que haga falta, aunque tengo que admitir que da mucho juego-

-¿Muy seguro estás de ti mismo no?-

-Más me vale-Dijo para si aunque se percató de la sonrisa de Hermione.

Quizás cuando se despertaran uno de los dos se atrevería a confiar del todo en el otro y por fin podrían comenzar a entenderse.

Quizás el mundo habría cambiado por completo.

Continuará.

(Autora roja como un tomate)

Emmm ya hemos quitado la cadena, no tengo nada que decir, salvo que el próximo capítulo me está resultando tremendamente jodido, espero que os haya gustado, acabo de releer el capítulo y, francamente, no pensaba que me hubiera salido tan ...tan..., no es muy grotesco ni de mal gusto no? En fin ya me decís.

Malu Snape Rickman: pues nada cariñet te me has adelantado con tu pregunta dos capítulos, pronto se sabrá de Harry y Ron, aunque con el primer capítulo te puedes imaginar que están por el ministerio, lo de conquistar el mundo ya veremos, primero el robo. Me alegro que se entienda por qué Hermione está así,tenía mis dudas, un beso espero tu review.

Wei-lo: Bueno Rosa encantada de conocerte, gracias por resolverme la duda, y me gusta más que sacaras el nombre de una peli de Bruce Lee que de una runa, tiene infinitamente más gracia. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Un beso.

Orube: bueno, pues aquí tienes un pequeño giro de la historia para dulcificar el mal sabor de boca y lo que está por venir, la verdad es que yo tengo el mismo punto de vista que tu, no puedo estar más de acuerdo y me alegra que se haya visto tan claramente, espero tu opinión de este capítulo, la que sea, un beso.

Janet: bueno pues me parece que Sirius no ha hablado mucho con Herms, pero que ha actuado lo ha hecho, no cabe duda, haber que pasa con esta pareja de ahora en adelante. Espero que te haya gustado, un beso wapa.


	8. Visitas

Bueno, pues aquí tenéis el octavo capítulo de My favourite game, ya se que dije que no publicaría hasta finales de febrero, pero mi carne es débil. Ya sabéis que nada me pertenece.

A disfrutad…y espero muchos tomates.

_My favourite game._

_Escrito por Cocobain._

_Capítulo 8: visitas._

_Hay decisiones que no se pueden lamentar. Hay acciones que quedan grabadas bajo la piel, hay besos que curan de todo mal._

Hermione estaba tumbada boca abajo, tenía los ojos fijos en la creciente luz que se filtraba por la ventana y anunciaba el alba, estaba pensando…

Pensaba, mientras se recriminaba por hacerlo una vez más, pensaba en lo que ocurrió en su propia casa, pero era inevitable. Desde hacía seis años que no había dejado que nadie la tocara y apenas llevaba seis días con Sirius y había acabado en su cama, no que se arrepintiera, en absoluto, estar con él habían significado muchas cosas, pero sobre todo significaba que por fin se sentía limpia.

Después de años de compulsivas duchas, sin lograr borrar esas marcas invisibles de su cuerpo, sin lograr quitarse la sensación de asco y repulsión hacia si misma, el merodeador había conseguido no que olvidara lo que ocurrió, pero si, que recordara lo que era sentir una caricia, una caricia bienvenida y deseada a la vez.

Sirius había conseguido hacer desaparecer todo, ya no había marcas de los mortífagos.

Sólo estaba Sirius.

En su cuerpo no había otra persona más que él, ni siquiera recordaba las caricias de Ron. En su tiempo le importó no poder recordarlas, no poder recordar lo que era una caricia aceptada, pero ahora le daba exactamente igual. No sabía si se repetiría, si estaría con él mucho tiempo más. Sólo importaba que por fin esas marcas se habían ido, que por fin se sentía limpia.

La respiración de Sirius varió, lo que significaba probablemente que estaba apunto de despertarse. El pulso de Hermione se aceleró casi inmediatamente, no pudo ver la sonrisa que ocultaba Sirius detrás de ella. La tenía completamente rodeada, las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas, una mano sobre su espalda, y el otro brazo rodeándola. Sintió una caricia en la espalda que llegó hasta la nuca, le apartó el pelo y le besó en el cuello. El escalofrío hizo que la piel se le erizara, no tardó en escuchar la suave risa de Sirius y ella también sonrió, la cogió de la nuca y la volteó suavemente acomodándola entre sus brazos para después besarla.

-¿Hace cuanto que estas despierta?-

-Un rato antes de que empezara a amanecer-Sirius miró la ventana y luego a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuando vas a empezar a dormir toda la noche de un tirón?-ella sonrió.

-Esta vez no ha sido culpa mía, me has tenido muy distraída-le contestó al tiempo que jugueteaba distraídamente con la medalla que colgaba del cuello del merodeador, antes de que pudiera hacer ninguna pregunta al respecto, la besó.

-Aun está amaneciendo así que podemos distraernos un rato más-Hermione rió correspondiéndole y rodaron por la cama cayendo al suelo en un revoltijo de mantas, la morena soltó una carcajada y Sirius de alguna manera, la hizo callar.

Aún no eran ni las siete de la mañana cuando salieron los dos por la puerta de la mansión Black, abrigados con chaquetas y dos cascos para coger la moto.

-No que me disguste la moto, pero podríamos aparecernos en mi piso-propuso la chica tentativamente, sabía que Sirius la pillaría al vuelo. Y así fue.

-Si quieres luego me haces jurar con sangre para que no diga a nadie donde está el paradero de tu escondite, pero a mi me lo vas a decir-Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en la moto, sonrió y pidió las llaves, hacía muchísimo que no montaba en una.-Sobre mi cadáver- un minuto después Sirius arrancaba la moto tras amenazar a Hermione con habitaciones separadas.

-¿Donde voy?-

-Tienes que ir hacia el centro desde aquí no se indicar-Sirius la miró con sorna.

-Ya, dame la calle-Hermione cerró los ojos instintivamente.

-Ves a Beak Street y luego gira a la izquierda-el merodeador frenó la moto de golpe y Hermione esperó recibir la reprimenda.

-¿Vives en el Soho?-la chica no lo miró-¡¿Vives en el Soho?! La madre que te…-si Sirius hubiese podido pasarse una mano por el pelo lo habría hecho, en cambio volvió a arrancar la moto y cruzaron Londres a toda velocidad, afortunadamente a las siete de la mañana todavía no había mucho tráfico.

La morena volvió a abrir los ojos cuando las familiares calles y casas que estaban cerca de su vivienda los rodeaban, nunca era la sensación de vuelta a casa, no como cuando volvía a Hogwarts después del verano, no como cuando era pequeña volviendo de un viaje con sus padres.

La vaga sensación de que no tenía hogar estaba ahí, siempre latente, quizás ahora lo fuera la casa de Sirius, pero contando que ni para él lo era, Hermione no quería barajar la posibilidad a cerca de nada.

Pararon justo enfrente de su pequeña finca, Hermione bajó y se quitó el casco.

-¿Cómo sabías que era aquí?-

- El hechizo de rocío sobre la maceta en el portal se huele desde el principio de la calle-la morena se dio un golpe mental por no acordarse de su condición de animago, si bien no sabía que los animagos pudieran oler la magia, de cualquier manera lo investigaría, más que nada porque había sido un error muy grave por su parte. Si bien no era peligroso que Sirius pudiera oler la magia, si era peligroso que lo pudiera hacer cualquier mortífago que también fuera animago.

-De todas maneras me podría haber equivocado, seguramente habrán otros magos por aquí, pero un hechizo sobre una maceta que tiene cuatro tréboles… sólo tú te preocuparías-Sirius la cogió de la barbilla y la besó-vamos a ver tu piso-

Cruzaron la calle abarrotada de mercadillos, puestos de frutas y locales de comida china y otras variedades, la propietaria del _Kang_ _Da_ la miró desde la puerta, Hermione le hizo un gesto que fue devuelto por amabilidad más que por otra cosa, aquella señora tenía algo de fijación con ella.

El patio era pequeño y los olores de los locales se mezclaban en él, no había ascensor y tuvieron que subir andando. En el primer piso Hermione escuchó como la señora Smith cerraba la puerta y se dedicaba a observar por la mirilla, dos pisos más arriba Tilo y Gus, los hijos de un matrimonio joven se peleaban por la pelota, cuando vieron a Hermione corrieron para interceptarle el paso.

-No subes si no pagas-dijo Gus poniéndose en medio, detrás, Tilo reía y Sirius vio como Hermione se frotaba las manos, una pelota pequeña de colorines aparecía entre ellas y Gus y Tilo exclamaban contentos hasta que la pelota se hacía grande, Hermione la tiró por el hueco de la escalera y los dos niños corrieron tras ella.

-Algún día se harán preguntas raras-dijo Sirius conforme subían.

-Algún día a Tilo le enviarán la carta para ir a Hogwarts-explicó Hermione-ya ha inundado un par de veces la escalera-por fin llegaron al quinto piso, y la morena abrió la puerta.

-Me empieza a asustar la falta de seguridad en tu casa-

-Si hubiera sabido que sólo uno de ellos sigue en la cárcel te aseguro que hubiera tomado más precauciones-

-¿Si? ¿Y los aurores? ¿Y el resto de mortífagos? ¿ Tu querido amigo el gnomo?-

-Se han visto cosas raras en el Soho, te lo aseguro, pero gnomos todavía no-

-¿Qué cosas raras se han visto?-

-Lo típico, desapariciones, capas flotando…-

-¿Dementores?-

-Hubo un par de semanas que rondaron por aquí, creo que un viejo mago se estaba muriendo y se alimentaron de él y de sus recuerdos-

-No estábamos enterados en el ministerio-dijo Sirius ausente mientras observaba el piso.

-Ya supongo, nadie vino, era una de las cosas que me preocupaban-Hermione le miró, el merodeador observaba, era un piso pequeño que no era ni siquiera la mitad del salón de la mansión Black, sin embargo resultaba más acogedor, era abuhardillado, con un ventanal en el salón que mostraba parte del Soho, la cocina estaba separada del salón por una barra de madera situada a la derecha, a la izquierda habían dos habitaciones, una era más grande, en la que había también un baño, esa era la habitación de Hermione, la segunda era más pequeña y Sirius ya podía adivinar lo que encontraría ahí.

La morena se dirigió a su cuarto.-¿Quieres que coja algo en particular?-le preguntó mientras se cambiaba de ropa, agradeciendo tener a mano sus pantalones favoritos.

-¿Qué tal todo?-la chica salió de su cuarto mirándolo con ojos como platos.

-¿Todo? ¿A que te refieres con todo?-

-A que incluyas el sofá y….¿Donde está Crookshanks?-preguntó de repente el merodeador, había tenido cierta ilusión en volver a verle, antes de que Hermione pudiera responder Sirius ya supo la respuesta.

-Ya era viejo cuando le encontré-dijo la chica por toda respuesta volviendo a su cuarto, Sirius la siguió.

-Bueno, que me dices-el merodeador esperó junto al marco de la puerta, vio a la gryffindor meter y dejar cosas en la maleta-Hermione-

-Ya, bueno es que no se si te estoy entendiendo bien-

-¿Qué tienes que entender? Deja este sitio y vente a mi casa-

-Te recuerdo que estoy bajo tu custodia, estoy arrestada no…espera-Hermione dejó de pensar gilipolleces, Sirius no le estaba pidiendo que se fuera a vivir con él, se giró, sólo le estaba pidiendo que llevara las cosas a su casa y las dejará allí, vale, técnicamente no había diferencia, pero Hermione no era ella misma si no valoraba todas las opciones, incluidas las más retorcidas- Aquí hay algo que no me has contado-

-Sólo quiero que la única huella que haya de ti se quede en Grimauld place, no quiero que dejes más pistas- a Hermione se le desencajó la mandíbula, por lo visto había dado en el clavo.

-¿Qué va a pasar después del robo?-

-Por el momento sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de hoy-antes de que ella preguntara Sirius ya estaba respondiendo-hoy vendrán a casa Remus, Tonks, Malfoy y alguien más-

-¿Alguien más? Me dijiste que…-

-Va a venir una mujer enviada por el ministerio para ver como te van las cosas en mi casa-la morena empezó a reírse.

-¡Oh! Bueno ¿Y que se supone que tengo que decirle? No se preocupe, me tratan perfectamente, me estoy acostando con el anfitrión y dado el buen servicio no tengo ninguna queja-

-Muy graciosa, puedes darle detalles si quieres, a ver si así se saca el palo de escoba que tiene metido por el culo-respondió Sirius medio sonriendo-tómatelo en serio, tienes que quedarte, si te trasladan nos quedaremos en punto muerto-

-¿Y que quieres que haga exactamente?-

-Que te comportes civilizadamente, sobre todo-Hermione puso los ojos en blanco-y que no se note-

-¿El qué?-Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano entre los dos- ah, una cosa ¿Quiénes llegarán primero?-

-Supongo que Remus y Tonks- Hermione asintió.

-Entonces quizás sea mejor aparentarlo desde el principio-dijo la morena.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que por mucho paripé que haga para demostrar que te odio, Tonks no sabe mentir, así que mejor tenerla engañada-

-Tienes razón-admitió pensativo-bueno ¿Trasladamos tus cosas?-

-Si no hay más remedio-Hermione vio como el merodeador se dirigía a la segunda habitación y le miró con horror- espera Sirius… espera no abras la puerta, antes tengo que explicarte lo que….- pero ya era tarde sirius había abierto la puerta y se había quedado paralizado- hay dentro-

-La madre que te…..¿Qué coño hace aquí el Guernica?- Hermione se mordió el labio y le sonrió inocentemente.-no me mires así, sabía que habrían armas y demás…pero ¿El Guernica?-

-Si te sirve de consuelo, no es el de verdad, era para venderlo al mercado negro-

-¡Ah! Vaya es un alivio…no, no consuela ¿Este encargo es del gnomo?-

-No, era porque necesitaba dinero para comprarme un coche, o una moto, no lo tengo muy claro todavía- Sirius se pasó la mano por el pelo nerviosamente-cálmate, no pasa nada, no es robado del todo-

-Explícame lo de que no es robado del todo-

-Pues que se lo robé a los ladrones que lo robaron-

-¿Has robado a tus colegas?-

-Sirius no hay gremio de ladrones-el merodeador la miró, no la creía- bueno si lo hay, pero como si no lo hubiera, porque nadie lo respeta, salvo que se le robe a uno grande de la mafia lo que querría decir que…-Sirius le tapó la boca.

-Da igual, no me lo cuentes, vamos a llevarnos todo esto de aquí y volveremos a casa-Sirius dio un golpe de varita y mandó todo lo que había en el piso a la mansión Black.

Volvieron a Grimauld Place sin dar mucho rodeo, el viaje en moto fue agradable aunque cuando llegaron a la casa el merodeador de ojos grises volvió a la carga-No se que vamos a hacer con una imitación del Guernica en casa-

-Pues si quieres voy al mercado negro y lo vendo, el dinero no nos vendrá mal-

-Ni lo sueñes-

-Bueno pues entonces cuélgatelo donde quieras-contestó Hermione al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Es enorme no cabe en ningún sitio y… -se percató de la mirada de Hermione-¿Qué?-el merodeador sonrió un poco desconcertado- ¿Qué pasa?- La morena le sonreía, le seguía mirando, Sirius iba con el pelo todo despeinado por el casco y los labios rojos del frío.

-Nada, que estás muy guapo- el merodeador sonrió y ya se estaba acercando para susurrarle un par de maldades cuando apareció Remus por las escaleras que llevaban al sótano.

-¿Qué cojones es esto Padfoot?-el otro merodeador sujetaba varios fajos de billetes muggles de distintos países, Sirius alzó las cejas y después miró a Hermione que miraba al techo al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior- ¿Y bien?-

-Hermione-dijo simplemente Sirius, la chica suspiró.

-Pues bien, eso es…emmm… dinero-

-Ya ¿No me digas?-Remus habló sarcástico- ¿Y es, por casualidad, legal?-

-Pues hombre, depende de lo que entiendas por legal. Si quieres comprar algo y lo pagas con eso y los muggles lo pasan por el identificador de billetes, no va a haber ningún problema- a Remus se le estaba hinchando la vena de la sien- Es dinero de verdad, ahora, que sea legal legal…yo no pago a hacienda por mi trabajo, como comprenderéis-Hermione se rió de su propio chiste. Antes de que Remus pudiera soltar alguna reprimenda se escuchó abajo un grito de júbilo y al poco alguien subiendo las escaleras.

-¡¡Libras, hay libras!!-exclamaba Draco, Tonks venía detrás de él sonriendo y cuando vio a Hermione se le congeló la sonrisa, corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, la morena no pudo sostenerla y cayeron al suelo.

-Dios mío no sabes cuanto, cuanto te he echado de menos….-decía la metamorfomaga.

-Ya, Tonks, me estás…aplastando- miró a Sirius en busca de ayuda pero el merodeador no estaba muy por la labor de socorrerla, la joven se apartó de ella y se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿El sofá de ahí abajo es tuyo no? Es muy bonito-dijo entre una sonrisa lastimera- ¿el rifle con silenciador también? Es la única arma muggle que aprendí a usar, pero mi padre me la quitó, no le hacía mucha gracia aunque a mi madre no le importaba, igual ahora que no están puedo volver a practicar con ella-

-Ni lo sueñes-negó Remus, pero su mujer pasó de él olímpicamente.

-Tranquilo Remus ese rifle sólo lanza tranquilizantes- explicó Hermione, pero el merodeador no seguía muy tranquilo con la idea.

-Bueno, yo como he traído los planos de la mansión del gnomo o duende o lo que sea, creo que me quedaré con unas cuantas…-Sirius le dio una colleja y le quitó los billetes.

-Ni hablar, vamos, todos al salón, hay cosas de las que hablar-Draco se giró al tiempo que saludaba a Hermione con un guiño de ojo, una vez todos sentados cómodamente en los sofás Sirius explicó la visita tan esperada que iba a llegar.

-Quizá deberías de esposarla Padfoot-

-¿Qué? No, ni hablar-se negó Hermione-si me atacan no podré defenderme-todos la miraron-al menos no del todo bien-

-No te van a atacar, pero tienes que estar esposada, te recuerdo que estás arrestada-insistió Remus.

-Tan sólo será un rato-dijo Sirius, pero tal y como la había mirado Hermione dudaba que se las fuera a quitar enseguida, se sonrojó levemente.

-Bueno bien- la chimenea en ese momento chisporroteó y apareció la cabeza de Moody, que los miró un poco asombrados.

-Vaya-dijo él auror por todo saludo.

-Estamos de reunión familiar-le explicó Remus- y a Hermione no le ha importado acompañarnos-

-Ya veo ya, bien, supongo que esto no es algo malo-dijo el auror todavía confuso- Sirius venía para avisarte de que en unos minutos Calista Fortescué irá a tu casa por red flú, ya sabes, para asegurarse de que todo está bien, y ella-señaló a Hermione con la nariz- tiene que estar esposada-

-En ello estábamos-dijo el merodeador que convocó unas esposas y se las puso a Hermione en las manos, el auror se despidió dejando la red flu libre-Por favor comportate-pidió Sirius.

-No se quien es esa tal Calista, no tengo nada contra ella-aseguró Hermione sentándose de nuevo en el sofá y frotándose las muñecas. Sin embargo el merodeador de ojos grises no parecía tranquilo con lo que la gryffindor le decía, la chimenea volvió a chisporrotear y después rugió haciendo aterrizar a un mago bastante corpulento que salió de la chimenea.

Se paró en frente con los brazos cruzados, poco después la chimenea volvió a rugir y unos zapatos de mujer, apenas distinguidos por la larga túnica aterrizaron entre el fuego verde y las cenizas, Calista Fortescué estaba tan rígida como la última vez que la vio Sirius, Hermione frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

-Buenas tardes caballeros-dijo la mujer pasando la vista de unos a otros y finalmente en Hermione-la reunión ha de ser privada, y como queremos que esto sea rápido-hizo una señal a su guardaespaldas que salió de la habitación, Sirius miró a Remus y Draco y estos fueron tras el, Tonks también abandonó el comedor y finalmente quedaron los tres en el salón.

-¿Ha habido algún incidente en la casa?-preguntó la mujer.

-No, todo ha ido en orden-contestó Sirius.

-¿De veras? Muy bien-la mujer asentía y anotaba cosas en un pergamino con una pluma-¿Sigue tomando Selandria para dormir señorita Granger?- Sirius fue a contestar, pero Hermione se adelantó.

-Si, sigo tomando Selandria, ¿El ministro tiene algún problema con ello?-

-Ninguno-

-Claro que no, son más motivos para mantenerme encerrada ya que es una consumición ilegal-la mujer sonrió.

-Señorita Granger, no se la acusa de eso, se la acusa de robo y extorsión a los muggles, dada la cláusula que firmó estamos obligados a no interferir a no ser que los muggles sospechen de brujería, como está ocurriendo, por lo demás tiene libertad-

-Ya ¿tiene pruebas de si he robado o no?-la mujer no contestó-¿Hay testigos?-

-Si. Uno-

-Tengo derecho a saber de quién se trata-

-Arnold Friedrich Gully-dijo la mujer por toda respuesta. Hermione no dijo nada, Sirius veía como se cogía las manos para controlarse, tenía los nudillos blancos.-Bien, veo que aquí la tienen controlada así que no habrá traslados-

-Mande la aprobación desde aquí-ordenó Hermione- no quiero luego sorpresas desagradables-

-Si el preso lo pide usted está obligada-añadió Sirius, la mujer asintió y se acercó a la chimenea colocó el papel dentro sujetándolo de los dedos, ordenó el destino, que no era otro que el despacho de Moody y la chimenea se tragó el papel.

La puerta del salón se abrió y ese fue el momento que eligió Hermione para coger a la mujer del pelo, la cual gritó, el guardaespaldas entró corriendo para ver lo que ocurría, Sirius lo aturdió antes de que pudiera reaccionar y se giró para separar a Hermione pero ya tenía a la mujer contra el suelo completamente inmovilizada presionando la cadena de las esposas contra el cuello.

-Así que Calista Fortescué, ¡y una mierda!, reconocería la chapuza de poción multijugos que has hecho para venir hasta aquí Clearwater, no entiendo, jamás entenderé como te dieron el éxtasis en pociones-

-¿Quién ha dicho que es?-preguntó Tonks.

-Es mi contacto con mi queridísimo Arnold-explicó Hermione medio sonriendo.

-No se de que me está hablando, cogedla, se ha vuelto loca-pidió la mujer que ya apenas podía respirar.

-Ha venido a entregarme el mensaje de condena de muerte y traición-siguió Hermione, chasqueó la lengua- qué lastima- la golpeó con las dos manos en la sien dejándola inconsciente.

-Más vale que tengas un plan B-le dijo Remus a Sirius, el animago asintió.

-Tu y Malfoy llevaros a Clearwater al desván y amordazadla, Tonks, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- ella asintió convirtiéndose en una réplica de Calista Fortescué idéntica- tu no te muevas de ahí y aparenta más calma-le ordenó a Hermione, después se acercó al guardaespaldas, lo sentó sobre el sofá, le lanzó un _enervate_ y seguidamente lo _oblivió_.

El hombre parpadeó y miró a Calista-le estoy esperando-dijo Tonks frunciendo el ceño, asintió y se levantó confuso, ambos desaparecieron por la chimenea.

-Mira que te lo pedí-

-¡Era una trampa!-se quejó Hermione- Penélope Clearwater se pasa el tiempo en la casa del gnomo, Tonks ahora podría entrar y ayudarme para encontrar el dinero, cuando saquemos a la luz toda la corrupción dará igual que hayamos tenido un par de días amordazada a la zorra esa, porque irá directa a la cárcel-

-Como se entere Moody, me matará-dijo Sirius que en el fondo, aunque en ese momento no quería admitirlo, sabía que Hermione no había echo mal del todo- de todas formas ¿Hacia falta que la medio ahogaras y la dejaras inconsciente de un golpe?-

-Es que aún no me has devuelto la varita-se quejó la Gryffindor como una niña, el merodeador no podía resistirse cuando Hermione se comportaba así, la agarró de la nuca y la besó castigándola con la brusquedad del beso, o al menos pretendiéndolo- de verdad que no hay quien te entienda-dijo la morena, en ese momento la chimenea chisporroteó y Sirius y Hermione se apartaron, de nuevo aparecía Moody, aunque esta vez de cuerpo entero con una Tonks agarrada del brazo y con cara de disculpa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguien se va a dignar a contarme que diablos pasa aquí?-

Fin del octavo capítulo

_Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me ha costado una millonada escribirlo, de hecho son las dos de la madrugada, desde las doce de esta mañana que he empezado a retocarlo… este capítulo lleva horas de trabajo, no lo podéis negar, espero vuestros reviews acerca del capítulo con mucha ilusión. Un beso a todos._

_Isabella: muchas gracias por tu review, también es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Besos_

_El Collar de Perlas: bueno la verdad es que no es el primer review que recibo por tu parte, a mí también me gustan tus historias, las sigo de cerca. Nos leemos, Un beso cielo._

_Janet: hola, que review más impetuoso, jejej espero que te haya gustado lo que ocurrió después, creo que los pensamientos de Hermione al respecto son importantes. Y ya viste que si que hay acción, espero tus comentarios. Un beso_

_Malu Snape Rickman: bueno me alegro que el lemon haya tenido tan buenos resultados ¿Se le puede clasificar como lemon? La verdad es que la relación entre Sirius y Hermione va creciendo y a veces me pregunto si en alguna escena debería de añadir algo más… caliente ¡yo es que me quedo con las ganas!, aunque bueno igual estoy diciendo que es caliente y luego resulta que no es para tanto, no se si me explico pero, valoro tus opiniones y me gustaría que me dijeras algo al respecto. La cosa está en que me estoy planteando si seguir este ritmo en ese tipo de escenas o en algunas que lo ameriten subir un poco el tono, ya me dices. (Si alguien más está leyendo esta contestación y quiere opinar que lo haga) un beso Malu._

_Wei-lo: Hola de nuevo!! Tranquila no me he desanimado, que va, para nada, me encanta este fic y creo que cada vez lo voy mejorando, tus reviews me animan mucho de verdad que si. Eres un sol. La verdad es que en respecto a esas escenas me estoy planteando en algunas subir un poco el tono, muy poco, igual ni lo notáis y sólo soy yo poniéndome roja. En fin, espero con ilusión tu review, un beso._

_Orube: bueno, es que tus reviews me dejan sin palabras, siempre me quedo alucinada con lo que me dices, y si intentara responderte me quedaría tan infinitamente corta que sólo puedo decirte que de verdad, me siento muy halagada, lo que dije, me quedé corta. De verdad que esperaba de todo menos la respuesta que obtuve, mil gracias, y… bueno, estos días ando yo un poco cursi por que aunque a mis personajes no les va la cursilería yo hay veces que tengo ramalazos, espero no haberlo contagiado demasiado a mi pareja de protagonistas. Un beso, y espero tu Review con muchas, muchas ganas._

_Floh black: Hola, que bien que te haya gustado tanto como para ponerme entre favoritos, y sí! Por fin hay acción, y ahora ya en todos los sentidos. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Un beso._

_Est-potter: jo ya te echaba de menos, me pregunté por donde estarías, espero que este capi te haya gustado, no me ha puesto muy roja, pero, ya veremos los próximos jeje. Kises._

_Mira black lupin: que bien! Por fin alguien me dice algo de los títulos de los capítulos, que hay veces que me cuestan horrores elegirlos, son un verdadero dolor de cabeza, la última vez que me meto en el lío de poner título a cada capítulo y luego una cita que lo re defina ¬¬ no te digo, si ya es difícil escribir, encima me empeño en complicarme la vida. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. A ver si este también te gustó. Besos._

_Carla daniela: como ves no he abandonado la historia, es simplemente que me trae de cabeza y entre que estudio y trabajo a veces las actualizaciones se me echan encima, pero no abandonaré…no eres la primera que me dice algo por el estilo…¿los escritores suelen abandonar las historias?_

_En fin nadie me había dicho nada a cerca de la galantería de Sirius, no sabía si un personaje que se merecía tanto atractivo me podría salir bien, pero por lo visto va viento en popa, no es fácil hacer a alguien tan tremendamente pasional y arrebatador, porque para mi Sirius es así, como un buen depredador, también me dejaste review en La Única Forma ¿no? Mil gracias, un beso._

_Naemii: tu humilde opinión para mi es muy valiosa, gracias por haberme dejado review, y por decirme que mi historia está buena, jajaj ha sido halagador. Un beso. _

_Bueno aquí me despido hasta dentro de unas semanitas, no tardaré en actualizar el de una emboscada, que parece que también gusta._

_Ya sabéis, los reviews no dan de comer, pero alimentan la felicidad. Besos. Coco._


	9. El perdón I

Bueno, pues aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de My favourite game, ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos. Y de nuevo, mil gracias por ayudarme a llegar hasta el noveno capítulo con vuestros reviews, que aunque no lo parezca ya son 50, en serio estoy impresionadísima y contentísima. kises a todos.

_My favourite game._

_Escrito por cocobain._

_Capítulo 9: El perdón I._

_Remisión de la pena merecida, olvido de las ofensas. Indulgencia. Para algunas religiones, el Perdón es el acto de amor más importante, porque creen que el perdón es de suma importancia para alcanzar la vida eterna. En derecho, con perdón o absolución se suele referir a la declaración de un acusado como no culpable. Otro empleo jurídico del término perdón o indulto es una causa de extinción de la responsabilidad penal, que supone el perdón de la pena._

_Perdonar no es olvidar, y en el perdón sin olvido sobran palabras y falta corazón. Proverbio alemán._

Hermione estaba que se comía las uñas, Sirius y Remus se habían reunido con Moody para hablar y llevaban horas en ello. Tonks se había dormido sobre el sofá de la biblioteca y Draco hacía rato que estaba en el sótano probando todos los aparejos de escalada y demás que habían traído de su piso.

-Tonks-llamó Hermione- ¡¡Tonks!!-finalmente la zarandeó y la joven le miró desde sus ojos violeta.

-¿Qué, qué ocurre?-

-¡Nada, por desgracia aún nada! ¿Que crees que va a pasar?-

-Y yo que se, Alastor está como una cabra, si tiene que irse en misión suicida a por un mortífago Moody es tu hombre, en asuntos de política, lleva muchos años demostrando que la política y las leyes se las pasa por el forro, así que realmente no se si querrá ayudar. Pero jamás nos delataría-

-Es un alivio saber que yo te conozco más a ti incluso transformada, que tu a mi sin ninguna clase de máscara-gruñó Moody, haciendo votar a Tonks en su sitio, luego señaló a Hermione-en lo que respecta a ti, siempre supe que volverías trayendo problemas, en este caso el comienzo de una revolución-la morena iba a protestar pero la callada mirada de Sirius tras él la hizo cerrar la boca

-Voy a poner mi vida en que esto salga lo mejor posible dure lo que dure, lo hago porque se que el ministerio lleva mucho tiempo cometiendo errores, porque a Scrimgehuor esta posguerra le viene grande, y lo hago para pagar mi deuda contigo, mi negligencia con esto no se verá saldada, pero espero que…tengas todavía un perdón que ofrecerme-Hermione lo miró con ojos como platos- no lo merezco pero quiero morirme con la conciencia más o menos tranquila, aunque dudo mucho que Dios me abra las puertas del paraíso-dijo el auror por lo bajo, después se giró para mirar a Sirius- encuentra el dinero que esconde Gully y yo me encargaré de que ese gnomo caiga en manos de Zelda Osborn y hacedlo antes de que la llamen a juicio, respecto a Clearwater aseguraos de que os ayude y si hace falta dadle veritaserum ¡y mantenedme informado!-gritó mientras se marchaba.

-Que raro que no haya dicho ¡alerta permanente!-observó Tonks, la morena la miró, tenía la sensación de que la metamorfomaga quería quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Todavía está rumiando todo lo que le acabamos de decir-Sirius habló desde detrás de una pila de libros, Hermione lo miró curiosa.

-¿Qué traes?-

-Todo esto es para ti, si tienes alguna duda me preguntas-contestó el animago mientras dejaba todos los libros encima de la mesa, Hermione se acercó a mirar los libros.

-¿Transformaciones? Oye tengo el título del colegio ¿De qué va esto?-Hermione palideció-Dios mío, me quitaron el graduado ¿Verdad? Por delincuente-

-Deja de decir chorradas, ese graduado sólo podría quitártelo Mcgonagall y créeme, jamás lo haría, Scrimgehuor lo intentó y McGonagall lo tiró del castillo-Hermione seguía mirando los libros y palideció al leer los títulos de algunos de ellos.

-"La animagia" "Nuestra alma en relación con nuestro animal interior" "Facultades que los magos pierden al ser animagos" "Cómo acoplarse a la hipersensibilidad sensorial"-la morena miró a Sirius un poco asustada- ¿Estas de broma no? Si quisiera ser animago, ya lo habría hecho-

-Va a ser necesario que te conviertas y a ser posible en menos de dos semanas-

-¿Dos semanas?-Hermione lo miró sin dar crédito- No, aparte del hecho de que no quiero hacerlo, es que no podré. Yo no…-

-Tonks, ¿Nos dejas un momento a solas?-pidió Sirius, Hermione cerró la boca y miró para otro lado.

-Estaré en el salón, o controlando a Draco que lleva ya mucho rato callado y eso no es buena señal-dijo la metamorfomaga, después salió de la biblioteca cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Deja de pensar gilipolleces-reprendió Sirius.

-¿Tú que sabes lo que estoy pensando?-

-Por favor, la última que leyó o más bien devoró estos libros fuiste tu-Hermione bufó-te recuerdo que pasaste tres años en esta casa antes de que acabara la guerra y quizás en plena guerra no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero ahora…-

-Ahora tampoco lo es-

-Dime un solo motivo que no sea una idiotez-

-Ya soy mayor para convertirme en animaga-

-Si, ya estás para el arrastre-Concedió Sirius.

-¿A que edad te convertiste en animago? ¿A los 13?-

-A los 14-

-Y McGonagall a los 12-

-O te explicas o no te sigo-

-No tengo nada que explicar, simplemente ya soy mayor-la morena se cruzó de brazos. Sirius se empezó a descojonar repentinamente, y ella lo miró entre confusa y enfadada. La risa del merodeador era contagiosa.

-No quieres convertirte porque tu alma ya no es pura como la de un niño, temes ver en tu animal lo que realmente eres, o por lo menos el equivalente a tu persona en forma de animal-

-Si temiera eso me cuestionaría seriamente el acostarme contigo ya que tú te conviertes en un Grim-

-Miénteme si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero eso es lo que temes. Tu no sabes lo que realmente significa ser un Grim, a mí eso también me preocupó durante un tiempo, y el echo de que Peter se convirtiera en una asquerosa rata nos tendría que haber indicado algo, pero no lo hizo, eso significaría juzgar por las apariencias, y no soy amigo de un hombre lobo por nada-

-¿Y si me convierto en una rata?-Sirius la miró seriamente.

-No te vas a convertir en una rata-

-¿Y si me transformo en una serpiente?-

-Pues dejaremos de acostarnos y seguiremos con la misión-Sirius estalló en carcajadas. Hermione no le vio la gracia.

-¿Porqué me tengo que convertir en animaga?-el merodeador volvió a ponerse serio.

-Tú simplemente hazlo, pienso que podría sernos de ayuda-

-Pero…-

Alguien tocó la puerta, y los dos se giraron, era Remus.

-Clearwater va a colaborar-Hermione alzó las cejas.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó la Gryffindor.

-Draco, que tiene mucho poder de persuasión-

-Querrás decir que la ha chantajeado-Remus hizo una mueca- da igual es lo mismo-opinó Sirius.

-No se que le habrá dicho pero la chica va como la seda-

-Penélope ya no está con Percy ¿Verdad?- preguntó Hermione con un dedo en la barbilla.

-pues creo que lo dejaron hace tres años-dijo Tonk asomándose por la puerta- nos vamos ya todos-siguió la metamorfomaga- por lo visto mañana tengo que estar en casa del gnomo a partir de las seis-

-¿y Clearwatter? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?-

-Se va a su casa-le contestó Draco a Sirius- ha firmado un pacto, con maleficio incluido, de que no dirá nada y de que mañana por la mañana estará aquí para guiar a Tonks a través de la casa del gnomo y decirle lo que tiene que hacer para que Arnold no sospeche-

-¿Qué fácil no?-opinó Hermione.

-Si, es una chica fácil de tratar, muy….maleable- Draco sonreía como si estuviera a punto de cazar un pájaro al menos a Hermione en ese momento le recordó a Crookshanks- hasta mañana-se despidió el chico, su cabeza reapareció- esto… Black, me ha dicho Moody que vayas al ministerio un momento-el merodeador asintió y tras una mirada a Hermione salió de la biblioteca. La gryffindor se dispuso a reestudiar todo el tema de la animagia, se acababa de sentar en el sofá cuando escuchó un leve golpeteo, se giró, en la puerta estaba Penélope Clearwatter, se levantó consciente de que la joven llevaba varita y a ella Sirius aún no se la había devuelto, frunció el ceño recordando el dato, algo de lo que iba a discutir con él en cuanto volviera.

-Tranquila, levantar la varita contra ti significaría traición, y no quiero convertirme en una bola de sebo-dijo la joven torciendo el gesto.

Penélope volvía a llevar el cabello castaño claro y suelto, su aspecto de mujer rígida había cambiado a uno más desenvuelto y juvenil, seguía delgada aunque no tanto como Calista.

-Aunque no creas que te perdono el estirón de pelo, tampoco el intento de ahogamiento, pero bueno yo estaba contribuyendo a tu condena así que… ¿Estamos en paz?-

-Bueno, me parece bien- Hermione le tendió la mano y Penélope la aceptó-llevamos demasiado tiempo tratando con negocios como para ahora empezar a llevarnos mal-

-¿Te caía bien cuando hacíamos negocios?-preguntó la Ravenclaw dudosa.

-No, pero siempre invitabas al café-

-No, no lo hacía-las dos fruncieron el ceño-pobre hombre, lleva seis años regalándonos el café-

-¿Y este cambio de bando?-

-Se lo que va a ocurrir si el plan lo hacéis bien, y como hay muchas posibilidades de que así sea no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad, al fin y al cabo estoy cubierta de mierda hasta arriba-

-¿Por qué el gnomo ha roto el pacto?-Penélope soltó el aire lentamente.

-Directa al grano, como siempre. Lleva mucho tiempo roto Granger, desde el primer día en que soltaron a McNair y mi "jefe" no hizo nada por evitarlo-

-¿Y ahora que pretende?-

-No creas que me lo cuenta todo, pero dado los movimientos que ha hecho, pretende hacerle creer a Scrimgehuor que le dará todo el dinero que tiene-

-¿Scrimgehuor lo sabe?-la Ravenclaw asintió.

-Sabe que tiene dinero, no que tú estás detrás de ese dinero, y sobre todo lo que no sabe es cuanto tiene, no le dará ni la cuarta parte, pero el señor ministro está tan desesperado que hará lo que sea-

-Sigo sin entender porque ha decidido acabar con el trato, podría haber seguido proporcionándole obras de arte-

-Porque ya no aguanta más las consecuencias de haber roto el pacto con los magos, sólo el ministro de magia puede liberarle del maleficio, y no lo hará a no ser que le de dinero-Hermione la miraba atónita.

-¿El maleficio afecta aunque el dinero sea ilegal?-la castaña asintió-¿y cuales han sido las consecuencias?-la Ravenclaw compuso un gesto de repugnancia.

-Tiene yagas por todo el cuerpo llenas de pus y a veces le sangran, está siempre metido dentro de un barreño de agua caliente mezclada con pociones y conjuros para que no se le infecte todo el cuerpo y muera-

-¿Está loco?-Hermione lo había preguntado más para saber a quién se enfrentaba que preocupada por su locura en sí.

-Probablemente, es un gnomo y es codicioso, la ambición de los gnomos llega hasta límites insospechados-

-Y una vez le de el dinero a Scrimgehuor y le libere del maleficio ¿Que hará?-

-Hará lo mismo que hizo antes de que Gringots se quedara vacío, cuidará del dinero del ministerio, Gringots volverá a ponerse en marcha, lentamente pero lo hará-

-Sigo sin entender porqué va a declarar en contra mía, si lo hace le delataré-Penélope se desesperó.

-Piensa Granger, Arnold ha dado un paso por delante de ti antes de que tu le traiciones a él-Hermione no lo entendió, las mentes de los gnomos funcionaban de manera diferente a los magos, sólo una persona que trabajara con gnomos podría entenderles.

-Sabe que el ministro te quiere ver muerta, o como mínimo encerrada en Azkaban. Arnold sabía que tarde o temprano volverías al mundo mágico, la magia llama a la magia. Podrías tardar tanto décadas como meses, pero no se iba a arriesgar y a los dos años de tu pacto con él filtró el rumor de que tu eras la que robaba las obras de arte de los muggles. Fue el incentivo para que Scrimgehuor se obsesionara contigo. Arnold declarará contra ti y le dará igual que tu luego le acuses porque para entonces Scrimgehuor nadará en oro, y tendrá lo que quiere, y al ministro tampoco le importará si eres "inocente" porque tendrá su dinero y a ti entre rejas-Hermione palidecía, y Penélope chascó la lengua-la culpa es tuya, por ser tan malditamente Gryffindor, que por muy delincuente que te hayas vuelto la lealtad te ciega, a Percy le ocurrió igual- la ravenclaw la miró sulfurada- Asegúrate de hacer el robo limpio, tampoco te vendría mal encontrar ese pacto que firmó contigo-

-¿Sabes donde está?-

-No, pero puedo intuirlo, ayudaré a Tonks a que lo encuentre-

-¿Sigue teniendo el acuerdo mágico del ministerio?-preguntó Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior, pensativa.

-Claro ¿por qué?-la morena no contestó y Penélope se encogió de hombros-nos vemos mañana, supongo-

Hermione se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, parecía que las cosas iban tomando su camino.

Remus miraba su mujer preocupado, llevaba tres tilas y aún le temblaba la mano.

-Nimph-la llamó suavemente, ella lo miró con sus ojos violáceos-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada…es sólo que-se encogió de un hombro-no he sabido que decirle-

-No necesita que le digan nada-le aseguró el hombre abrazándola por la espalda.

-Ya lo se, pero… necesito decirle algo¡¡ lo que sea!! Y Harry, cuanto tiempo crees que…-

-No lo se-remus le dio un beso en la base del cuello-Las emociones de Harry han sido muy contradictorias desde entonces, pero tendrá cuidado de tratarla bien si alguna vez se llegan a ver, o mucho me temo que Sirius lo degollará-

-Siempre ha querido a Hermione-

-¿Harry?-preguntó Remus confuso, Tonks le dio un suave golpe y sonrió.

-No Harry, Sirius. Siempre la ha querido…Dumbledore aseguraba que había una conexión especial entre ellos-

-Nunca se lo dijo, sin embargo-

-¿Por qué crees que nunca se lo dijo?-

-Porque Hermione todavía era muy joven-

-¿Y por qué no se lo dijo a Sirius?-

-Realmente…no lo sé. Quizás se lo dijera a él en particular, pero juntos no-susurró el merodeador besándole el pelo y cerrando los ojos.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Kingsley?-Remus se incorporó.

-Pues ahora que lo dices…desde el día que detuvimos a Hermione que no lo veo-Tonks lo miró ceñuda.

-Que raro. Molly dijo que no fue a la última comida en la madriguera-

-Si que es raro ¿Sabes qué es aún más raro?-

-No-

-No me había acordado hasta ahora, pero Kingsley en la pelea que tuvieron le dijo a Hermione que ellos estaban en la cárcel-

-No te sigo, Rosier sigue en la cárcel-

-Si, pero los otros dos no-ambos se miraron y acto seguido desaparecieron al ministerio.

_Así, aquellas personalidades que tienen "mucho que perder" y que "invierten bastante en su futuro" desarrollan un animagus de comportamiento equivalente a su personalidad, un animagus que según el animal que es, suele tratar de evitar riesgos como los enfrentamientos con los grandes depredadores. _

_Por el contrario, las despreocupadas por su futuro son más propensas a ser osadas y agresivas._

Hermione estaba hecha un lío, y Sirius llegó justo en ese momento.

-Sirius-llamó la morena sin despegar la vista del libro, el merodeador se sentó a su lado en el sofá frotándose las sienes con los ojos cerrados, su otra mano había ido a parar al muslo de ella, lo palmeaba y acariciaba alternativamente-Sirius-

-mmmh-

-¿Cómo crees que soy?-

-¡Oh, no!, ¿vamos a tener una de esas conversaciones raras en las que de la respuesta que de me tiraras de la cama?-

-¿Qué?-Hermione lo miró parpadeando, por un momento, confusa-¡NO! Yo jamás te tiraría de la cama ¡vaya desperdicio! ¿Quién te hizo eso?-Sirius sonrió depredadoramente.

-Nadie, lo he visto en la tele-ella alzó una ceja.

-¿En esta casa hay tele?-

-En la de Harry-Hermione no dijo nada y volvió a mirar el libro.

-¿Cómo me calificarías?-

-¿Qué estas intentando hacer?-

-Intento averiguar mi animal interior, si me gusta me convertiré, si no me gusta…-

-Te convertirás igualmente-aseguró el merodeador.

-Por supuesto que no-

-Hermione esto es muy serio-

-¡¡Claro que lo es!! Si me convierto en un escreguto de cola explosiva…-

-Cosa muy probable-Sirius recibió un codazo-vamos Hermione, no vas a ser un escreguto, tampoco un pepino de mar, nos convertimos en animales útiles-

-En caso de que seas una persona útil-sirius la cogió de la barbilla.

-¿Qué persona inútil sabe convertirse en animago?-preguntó Sirius descolocado, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco-¿a que viene esto? Eres una de las personas más eficaces que conozco-

-Yo creo que esto no es…una buena idea, de verdad que no-

-Da igual lo que creas, lo haces y punto-Hermione a veces se preguntaba como Sirius podía dar una orden, en la que sabías que no habría objeción, en un tono tan suave.

Le apartó el libro de las manos y lo dejó en el suelo junto al sofá en el que estaban tumbados, la morena siguió el movimiento.

-Generalmente cuando quieres que una persona estudie no se le quita el libro-

-Tranquila, estudiarás, mañana a primera hora me aseguraré de ello, no soy partidario del estudio nocturno-ella alzó las cejas, pero el merodeador estaba concentrado en subirle la pernera del pantalón y bajarle el largo calcetín de lana hasta quitárselo, acto seguido presionaba en algún punto entre el talón y el tobillo. Hermione se deshacía y tras unos cuantos toques y presiones en puntos determinados, la chica estaba totalmente relajada. Definitivamente hacía mucho, mucho que alguien no le hacía un masaje, las manos del merodeador eran perfectas: templadas, ásperas, grandes, fuertes…

Las manos subieron a lo largo de las piernas hasta llegar al primer botón del pantalón. Hermione abrió ligeramente los ojos.

-Hoy sólo relajación-aseguró él mientras lo desabrochaba y tiraba hacia abajo para quitárselo. El pantalón también acabó en el suelo, y un momento después le siguió el suéter. Sirius fue masajeando cada parte del cuerpo de Hermione, quitando nudos, estirando músculos, repartiendo descanso por todo el cuerpo.

Realmente no supo que se habían aparecido en la cama hasta que él le dio la vuelta para ponerla boca abajo y se hundió entre las sabanas frescas, pero poco tiempo le dio para pensar porque las manos ahora masajeaban toda la espalda, y ella se doblegaba sin fuerza de voluntad, escuchó sus propios crujidos sorprendida de que nada le doliera.

Mientras tanto Sirius observaba aquella piel con detenimiento sorprendido de no ver ninguna marca, alguna señal de aquel día tan señalado en la vida de Hermione. Sólo encontró una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo del vientre, la acarició varias veces. Hacía rato que el masaje había acabado, observaba la cicatriz y la acariciaba, la piel se puso de gallina y la chica se apartó.

-Me haces cosquillas-susurró ella en medio del silencio tan cómodo que se había adueñado de la habitación.

-¿Qué es?-Sirius observó como los parpados de ella se abrían con pereza.

-Apendicitis-el merodeador la miró extrañado, la apendicitis se curaba con un sencillo hechizo- me dio con nueve años-besó la cicatriz y la piel volvió a reaccionar. Sirius subió su boca en una caricia por el cuerpo de la morena hasta llegar al cuello-mmph…bonita forma de relajarme-él rió suavemente sobre su boca.

-Ya verás, va a ser muy relajante- Hermione sólo alcanzó a ver un leve brillo de diversión en aquellos ojos grises.

_Continuará, I promess_

_Bueno, hasta aquí lo que se daba, me ha costado demasiado escribirlo, pero después de exámenes y recuperar días de trabajo, mi musa, que de vez en cuando me sirve para todo, se había cogido unas vacaciones._

_La historia ya llega al desenlace, y ya tengo escritos algunos capítulos guía para no irme demasiado._

_Por cierto, con el de Una emboscada, aunque se que no es muy seguido, lo voy a continuar, por la poca gente que lo lee, y porque a mí, personalmente, me encanta, subiré este fin de semana, lo juro. Aunque no duerma. Sólo trabajo el sábado y aunque ese día tengo un cumpleaños y me obligan a Salir, lo terminaré, porque para eso se tienen amigos, para que te recuerden que de vez en cuando, aunque sea sólo por aparentar, tienes que simular ser una persona normal._

_Ya no basta con hacer burbujas, dar unas cuantas palmadas y volverte a coger el libro. Cosas de la edad. Mierda. _

_Os invito a todos a que os paséis por el One shoot de ¿Quién cazó al gato? Es mi lemon más fuerte, además os lo dediqué a todos vosotros por los maravillosos 50 reviews que entre todos me habéis dejado, a ver si con este cap llegamos a los sesenta. Si algún día llego a los cien creo que moriré de impresión. En serio mil gracias!!!_

_Contestación reviews._

_El Collar de Perlas:__ no te esperabas lo del pisito? En serio? Pero…no se, yo siempre pensé que una persona cuanto más discreta mejor, no pensé en una mansión a lo Malfoy, o a lo gnomo, ya verás la casa del gnomo ya, ahí vas a tener tu gran mansión. Un beso wapa._

_Orube:__ (Coco roja como un tomate) quieres parar! en serio!! Me intimidas mucho, en realidad yo no creo que esté escribiendo una gran historia, hago lo que puedo, por poner en escrito la historia que tengo en mi cabeza, más cuando tengo que entrelazar cosas con otras. Igual es que no soy capaz de ver con objetividad lo que escribo, pero en serio no creo que sea para tanto. De todas formas muchas gracias, de verdad me haces sentir muy bien y me das fuerzas para seguir. Tengo días en los que me doy de cabeza contra el teclado, a ver si a cabezazos se escribe algo original y con sentido jajaja. Un beso muy grande, espero con ansias tu review._

_Est-potter:__ lo sé, yo también quiero a Sirius, me bastaría una réplica, un cacho cartón, lo que sea, pero que me mire y me hable, eso bastaría. Un beso, hasta otra._

_Wei-lo: __bueno, pronto lo que se dice pronto no he actualizado, pero tampoco me he pasado no? Este ha sido un capítulo de relax, para que os preparéis para lo que os espera muajajajja. Kises._

_ElvenDeath:__ gracias por valorar mis horas invertidas, en serio, aunque me lo paso pipa escribiendo, hay veces en que el portátil, de no ser nuevo, volaría por la ventana. Te leo por aquí, un beso._

_Carla daniela:__ helow again, gracias por preguntar, estoy bien, cansadita pero bien, ¿y tu que tal? espero que este capítulo te haya dejado buen sabor de boca. No todo ha sido malo o sospechoso. Pues si hasta ahora te ha sorprendido hermione, ahora empezará sirius, que ya impresiona de por si jejej. Kises wapetona._


End file.
